Renesmee's Love Story
by Twilemon74
Summary: A story about Nessie, now grown up with new feelings for her best friend, how will she deal with them? does he feel them back? plus how can she tell him them while everything is going wrong in forks...
1. No Show

Chapter 1- Nessie's POV

We walk along the beach, waiting. "Where could they be." I complain, "They were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago!" "Calm down Nessie" Dakota giggled. "They'll be here, they promised." Sadie called from behind us. We walked down the beach for another 5 minutes tell Dakota started to complain there was sand in her shoe. Man that girl never stops being the drama queen. So we found a log that she could sit on to clean out her shoe so she would shut up for a while. I looked at my watch, 8:47.

There over 45 minutes late. Something was up. "You guys, I'm going to go look for them" I said, standing up. "Good," announced Dakota, "Cause I'm sick of wilderness and will be grounded if I don't get home soon" I just rolled my eyes. "See you tomorrow!" called Sadie, then they left.

Once they were gone I started in a run in the other direction, in my speed. Searching the forest. I found Quil. Alone. I run up to him then trip over a log and land on my face. He gave me a hand up, laughing at me. I stick my tongue out at him. "So what are you doing here?" he asked, "Weren't you going to the beach with the other guys?" Then I told him how they never showed. "That's weird, they were all looking forward to it…." "Anyways, if you see jake tell him to call me, k?. But I better get going, or else I might have some bloodsuckers on my back," I giggled, "See you later!"

I started back to my car, I hear a weird sound behind me. Someone is following me. I stop. But the sound didn't stop, I started to run faster, getting to the beach and looking back at the forest. Something felt wrong. I jumped into the car ask fast as I could, and raced my way home. Once I pulled into the driveway I saw everyone in the living room, normal for night time anyways, I run in the door.

"Hey Ness!" called Emmett. "Weren't you supposed to be out with your friends tell 10?" asked Alice, with here little pixie voice. "We were but the guys never show, then I went looking for them and Quil hadn't seen then either. Then on my way out of the forest I heard this sound following me. I recognized it though…." "Well," said Esme, breaking the silence, "Renesmee, I hate to say it, but you better be going to bed" "She is right babe," Mom, said, petting my shoulder "Time for bed" "Yes mother" I got up, then walked up the stairs.

When I got in my room I just sat down on my bed. I don't know why Jake wouldn't show. He always keeps his promises. I grabbed my phone and called his number. I listened to the ring then I heard a "Hello" "Jake! I was so worried!" "I can't come to the phone right now, just leave me a message after the beep" "BEEP". I shut my phone. I have heard that answering machine half a million times before but this is the first time I've really listened too it. I really am starting to get worried, I don't know why. Something just feels wrong.

I heard a knock on the door, "Come In" "Hey," I saw Jasper stick his head it, "Just to warn you, I think eddie will be up here in 2 if he doesn't see this light off". I giggled and got up to give him a hug. "night Jasper" I said smiling "Goodnight Nessie" he smiled back and closed the door, I shut off the light and went to sleep.

I started to dream. First I was in the forest, climbing trees with jake, laughing, then I was in the ocean, cold, alone. I saw everyone on the beach, I screamed there names and noone listened. Then I began to sink in the water when I woke up, shivering. I stood up and got dressed, pulling my hair back in a pony tail. Shaking off that dream.

I run down the stairs and noone is there. There was a note on the fridge. "_we are going out for a while Ness. Just hang around the house today please. We will be back at 5. Alice. _I sighed. Another boring day. I turned on the TV to the news and made some breakfast.

Then I heard the news bulletion in the living room. "_3 native guys were found outside of Seattle this morning. The police haven't identified them yet. They think there all part of a group because of a matching tattoo on the right shoulder. There all in hospital with critical injuries. If anyone can identify them please contact the Seattle Police Department." _I shut off the TV. The phone rang. "hello?" "Hi Renesmee, did you see the news just now?" It was Sam, you could tell by his deep voice. "Yea, we have to go" "I'm getting the others to come here so we can go together" "Ok, I'll be there in 10" click.

I found a piece of paper and explained where I am and what happened. I hope I don't get in to much trouble. Then I locked the door and ran there. When I got there everyone was there, ready. "Ok, Nessie, you can go in the car with me, Paul and Jared" said Leah. For the amount she hates my family I still can't believe how much she likes me. "ok" I jump in the back of her mini van.

I learned not to sit in between the guys because there not the ones that will get swished. Paul jumped in the front beside Leah, then Jared sat in the middle between all of us. Leah and Paul started having a argument on who was stronger and Jared just kept texting Kim, smiling. I just watched out the window. Wait. I see a blur.

Ohh no, it's Jasper and Emmett. They caught my scent. I just watch them. Then Paul turns around. "Why are your leeches falling us?" "1st, there not leeches and 2nd, I have no clue why" when we get there I jump out first and stop infront of the guys. "Why are you following me?" "Cause it's better us then your old man!" said Emmett. He never takes things at all seriously. "Well, will you please go now?" "Ok, Emmett, you had your fun, lets leave the girl alone" said Jasper, turning him around. I smiled and mouthed "Thanks" then he just smiled back and walked away.

I went back to the group. We all walked inside. It must have looked funny, all this huge, muscular people, then me. Anyways, we went up to there room after some easy persuasion of the receptionist.

There was Seth and Embry. Embry was asleep but Seth wasn't, he never is. Leah ran up and hugged him tight. The rest of the guys smiled. I just kind of hid in the back well they all took there turns greeting them. But then I turned to Embry. "Hey Ness" he whispered "Hey" I smile. "Don't want to get all the attention?" he hates attention, always has. "Yea" he giggled. But then Quin saw what was happening and jumped at him, knocking Paul over and me to the floor. It's such a small room for such a big group of us.

Then I stepped out of the room, wanting to see jake. I stop a nurse walking by. "where is the 3rd guy?" she got what a ment after a second. "he is down the hall, he was hurt worse then the others" "what room?" "202" I walked down to 202. I stepped in. It was so horrible. He was connected to tubes and covered in bandages. I sat down beside the bed. Sam walked in, he looked shocked.

I just looked at him. "I want to know what happened" I ment to say it loud and strong but it came out in a whisper. He came over beside me "me too". I can't stop thinking that this was my fault, that if I just would have kept looking that none of this would have happened. Sam must have seen in it my face. "It's not your fault" "maybe it is…" I stand up and walk out, I need to get some fresh air, I feel sick to my stomach.

I sit down on the bench outside and check my phone. My dad had called, great. I called him back. "Hello Renesmee" "Hi dad, you called?" "Yea, just checking on you, you know how everyone gets with no knowing" he laughed with me "Yea, I do, but I should probably get going, I'll talk to you later dad" "bye sweety" I hung up, putting the phone back in my pocket.

When I get back in the doors, I see Leah, Sitting on the couch. I sit down beside her. "Are you ok?" "Yea, I'm fine" I stand up, offering a hand up, not really as much as help as question. She stands up, we walk to the elevator and back to Seth and Embry's room. They were explaining what happened. As much as I wanna know what happened I couldn't handle hearing it. I went back to Jake room. I looked at the medical chart. He had 5 broken ribs, burns, cuts and his arm was broken too. I sat down again, just watching him breathe. Happy that his isn't dead because of me.


	2. Flakes

Chapter 2 - Jake's POV

I start to wake up, blinking my eyes, I hurt all over. I try to sit up but can't, looking at all the tubes connected to me. I look around the room. I'm in a hospital, just great. I look and see Nessie. My heart started to race. She is sleeping, but you can see that she's been crying.

I don't want to worry her. I say her name in a whisper. I want to hold and rock her so she cries no more. I feel so tired, I let my eyes close and fall asleep with no dreams. When I wake up she is gone.

I get sad but my dad is sitting in the same spot she was. I smile. "Hey dad" He looks at me, beaming with excitement. "Morning Son" He comes over and hugs me and I try to hug him back but this stupid tubes won't let me.

"When can I get out of here? Dr. Cullen can look after me, I can't stand hospitals" "Today actually, he wants you out before someone can notice all your differences." awesome I think, smiling more. "How is everyone else?" "You were hurt the most out of your friends, but no one is going to die so, I think it will be fine" I laugh, but it sounds weird, distant.

"So is anyone else here?" "No, Just me. Renesmee and the rest of the pack were here yesterday and Nessie stayed most of the night but her parents took her back. The pack and them are trying to find out what to do now" "Ok, So, can I go now?" "Yes, but you have to go straight to the Cullen's so Dr. Cullen can see you" "ok"

I rip all the tubes off in one quick swipe, the alarms on them go off, I run out the door and out of the building. I jump in the car, the wince from my ribs. He looks at me, I feed him a fake smile so he will leave me alone. I just watch the window on the way back, then I see my phone, 3 missed calls, all from Nessie.

I text her. _"nessie? r u there?" "yea, how r u?" "I've been better" "I'm sooo sorry" "for what?" "for everything, I should have been there to help" "It's not ur fault" "I still feel bad" "you shouldn't" "maybe…." "I'm sorry but I g2g, I will see u soon!__" "bye :)" _

We pull up to my house and go in, I get changed quick and grab some food. Then my dad drove me over to the Cullen's. Dr. Cullen came and took me to the hospital room. Last time I was in here was when Nessie was born.

I sat down on the table. He grabbed out some new bandages and recovered my wounds. Then all he said is to take it easy and not fazing for a week. Then Edward came in and started to drill me on what happened. I couldn't even understand him.

"One question at a time dude" "ok then, what happened?"

"I was walking through the forest with Seth and Embry, finishing my shift when it came, I've never seen that kind of bloodsucker before. It was like it had the power of mind-control so when she attacked the others I stepped in front but then everything went black" "ok," he turned to Carlisle, "could it be the Volturi?" "Very well could have been, a new member"

It was starting to sicken me all this blabbering. "Can I go now?" I interrupted. "Sure," said Carlisle, so I rushed out before anymore questions could come up. I went to the kitchen. Bella was there.

"Jacob," she said and smiled, hugging me gently, "I'm glad your alright" "Me too" I said, smiling back. "Where is everyone else?" "They went out to find out more on this vampire you guys were attacked by, everyone wanted Renesmee to stay but she wouldn't. You know how stubborn she is" Bella laughed and smiled.

"Well, I better be going bells" "Ok, see you later" I walk out the door, then take out my phone and call Quil for a ride, walking slowly down there long drive way. I stand there then see Alice's Porsche pull up. She smiled. Then kept going.

Then about a minute later I hear my name being called, then turn around and there Renesmee smiling. She hugs be carefully, still beaming, I'm smiling now too. "How are you?" She asks, looking up at me. I look down into her eyes saying "I'm great" smiling.

"Liar" she teases, disappearing then reappearing over top of me in a tree. "Your not great, if you were great you wouldn't be hurt" she sticks her tongue out. Even though she looks 16 now she can still act 8 sometimes. I laugh as Quil pulls up.

"See you later Messie" "Bye Snake" I jump in still laughing, Renesmee falls from the tree landing perfectly on her feet, she waves and disappears.

I turned to Quil. He smiled and gave me a hug, not being gentle, it hurt but I was still happy. He took me to Sam and Emily's place. Even though we now have two packs were all still brothers. Quill walking in and I followed. "Look who the dog dragged in" he announced as I stepped in.

Emily ran over, tripping over a book and falling, Sam jumped up but I caught her, wincing, then stood her up again. "So must for resting" she said, smiling. I just laughed. Sam walked over to Emily "Your leeches were here today with Nessie" "ohh ya? Why?" "Cause of the vamp that got you guys, they think it's after Renesmee" I just stood there thinking.

"I think I'm gonna go, nice seeing you guys" I waved and walked out. I heard then talking about me but it didn't matter. Something is after Nessie, I need to protect her. I'm running now, the pain is almost gone. Healing quick is a good thing man.

I get to the driveway and shes there with Leech Queen playing soccer. I run up, Nessie waves and smiles. I laugh at blondie. "What do you get when you put 7 blondes in a refrigerator?" Rose glared and Nessie asked what. "Frosted flakes" she giggled then blondie freaked. she came at me full blast looking for blood. Nessie ran up and stood in between us, screaming "ENOUGH!" then muscles ran out to calm sleepless beauty down.

I laughed and nessie rolled her eyes and me, giggling too. We walked inside to find the rest of the clan in the living room. Nessie ran over to sit beside bells and I sat down beside them. Bella turned to me. "Another blonde joke?" I heard nessie giggle a little. "yea" nessie said, giving Bella a look, probably something bad about me. "What? I can't help myself" That time we all laughed. Then Dr. Cullen came in.

"It's time Renesmee" offering her a hand, she took it. "Why do we still have to do this everyday? I'm clearly done growing" she said, gestering to herself, "and I'm pretty sure you have enough of my blood down there to feed all of us for years." Edward stood up "renesmee" he said in a warning tone. "I know" she said, walking down the stairs.


	3. Singer Girls

Chapter 3 - Nessie's POV

I hated it, every stinking day I have to have these tests done. I understood why when I was growing they were helpful. But now they ALWAYS come up the same as they have for the last 4 months. "Grandpa?" I said. "Yes?" "When will I be done all these tests? I know they're not changing, so why can't we do them once a month or something?" I said in a pleading voice, I really don't like blood tests everyday, I always get dizzy and end up falling down the stairs or something with my klutziness.

"Actually, I think that could be arranged, if you promise you won't complain when the monthly tests come around" "Promise!" I said jumping up. I hugged him tight. I said thank you into his chest. He chucked then I ran up the stairs. When I got back up I hugged my dad tight, "thank you" I whispered, because I knew it was his decision too and he never came down to object. "No problem" he laughed then I ran out the door.

I knew that dad would have to explain to them what happened but I really don't want this to be 'Shopping time!' because I'm free.

I heard my dad break down laughing, knowing he was reading my mind. I ran up to my tree. It's a big willow that's big enough Jake can get up it and it's far enough from both houses dad couldn't hear me. I pulled my Ipod out of my pocket and started playing music, I hit shuffle.

It came up as Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Miley Cyrus. I haven't listened to that song since I was '10'. I started singing along. "ohh girls they wanna have fun" I felt like an idiot but it was great. I start moving around then slipped down, landing on my feet, I start performing it. Then Seth ran up behind me laughing, you could see even in this wolf form he was laughing.

Then he ran off and came back in human form and joined me. Me and this huge native guy singing must have been an entertaining sight. It was great. Then me and Seth ended with a nice rock star pose and then I see Jake come out from behind the tree.

Running up and swooping Seth up, "That's my girl" he called. I fell to the ground laughing and Seth kissed Jake on the cheek, making him throw him to the ground, I laughed even harder.

Then they came to sit beside me and we all laughed for what felt like ever. When we finally finished I got up and shook the dirt off me. They did too, then we started walking. I don't think anyone knew where we were headed but it was fun.

I was in the middle and they kept taking my arms and swinging me like I was little again. Then we found our way to this little shack, I'm not sure who owns it but who ever does clearly hadn't been there in ages. I ran ahead and into the front door. It smelt like something I had smelt before…. like… like… the Volturi. I run out back to them.

I think I must have looked scared because the both took of running towards where I had came from. I just sat where I was thinking, trying to remember who's scent it was. I heard them come back but didn't bother looking up, I was too deep in thought. I couldn't get it though.

I took out my cell and called my dad. He answered first ring. I told him about the weird smell and where we are then he hung up. In 15 minutes the whole family was there. My mom came and picked me up, I hate when she does that. I fought out of it so that I just stood beside her.

Jake came to my other side and put his arm around my shoulders, I liked the warmth, I was starting to wish I brought a sweater. Then Edward turned around to look at me, 'I'm fine dad, don't worry' I thought to him. He turned back to the group then, I sighed.

Jake look at me, with a questioning look, I just giggle lightly and shook my head, it was nothing. I turned to Bella. "Mom?" "Yes hun?" "Could I please go home, I'm getting tired" she looked at her watch, it was getting late. "Ok, but I don't want you to go alone" I turned to Jake, looking up. He sighed and I smiled. I ran quickly over to dad to say goodnight then ran back to Jake.

When we were walking we didn't really talk until I broke the silence. "Jake?" "Yea?" "never mind.." He laughed and stopped, looking at me. "What is it?" "that scent back there… I couldn't recognize it. Did you?" "yea, it was the one that attacked us then there were a couple other scents around there that no one knows"

I looked down and started walking, thinking. I tripped but Jake caught my arm. "I really need to become a better multitasker" I laughed, "Yea, you need to learn from the pro" he said putting an arm around me, we both laughed and walked home.

When we got there I went and threw on some sweats and a t-shirt. I ran down stairs, knowing that he would been in the fridge by now. "Your lucky Esme is rich," I said, walking up behind him, "Because you would have eaten us out of house and home by now" I laughed, and he turned around sticking his tongue out. It looks really funny seeing a 7 foot guys acting like a toddler.

"You really can't pull of the toddler look" I said, butting in to grab some chips, "You need to learn from the master." I walked out of the room. "ohh, really?" he ran and caught me in his arms. I couldn't get out cause his was too dang strong. I screamed let me go, he laughed, keeping walking. "where are you taking me?" I said. "no where" I glared at him, but I couldn't keep a straight face. Then I heard a crunch. "Hey! You owe Esme a bag of chips now!" "ok"

I growled, though my growl kinda sucks. Then he stopped. I said "let me go!" "ok" and then he let go and I saw I was gonna fall of the side of the roof. I screamed, shutting my eyes then he caught my wrist last second, I winced cause it hurt. He laughed. "That's not funny!" "Sure, sure…." "Your mean" I said stomping off, I went to Carlisle office to get an ice pack. It did actually hurt.

When I came out Jake squeezed me into a hug, "sorry" "It's ok" I said, then winced again, my wrist got twisted again. He looked down at it. "are you sure your ok?" "yea, I'm fine" He gave me a disbelieving look. "I'm gonna go to bed so you can go back to your pack now if you want" "ok, see you tomorrow Nessie" I looked into his eyes, realising how hott his really is, I wanted him to hold me, to kiss me. I turned around quickly and walked up the stairs. Shaking that out of my mind. Then I jumped into bed a feel right to sleep. Dreaming of him.


	4. Broken

Chapter 4 - Jake POV

What am I doing. I should have never done that but I love the feeling of her in my arms, close to me. I love her so much it almost hurts. But how could I tell her. I looked at her tonight and she looked away. Why can't it go back to when she was younger, like I was her brother, why can't it finally be normal again!

I explode into a wolf. Ohh great, now dad is gonna kill me for wrecking another pair of shorts. 'way to go nimrod' Leah, shut it! 'Just saying' I growl and run home. I go into my room and faze back before Leah can get into my mind anymore.

I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep. I dreamed of Nessie.

When I got up it was 11. I always sleep-in late. I got dressed then ran out the door. I didn't have to worry about Billy yet because he was in Seattle with Seth and Leah's mom tell next monday. I ran to Seth's, knocking on his window because Leah would answer the door. He opened it up. "what? Ohh hey Jake" he smiled. "What's up?" "I gotta go to Port Angele's and I know you wanted to go get a new radiator for the car, wanna come?" "Sure! One minute!"

I walked around to my car, his was in the driveway. He almost has it working, thanks to some help from the master. I laughed, thinking about last night. I still feel bad about hurting her. Seth ran out. "hey, are you ok man?" he asked. For someone who looks way younger then me he really doesn't act like it. "Yea, fine, just zoned out for a moment, lets go"

I ran around to the drivers side and jumped in. We sang a whole bunch of funny songs on the way there and it felt like a road trip. When we got there I dropped him at the motor shop he needed to go to. "I'll be back at 3, ok?" "Kay" Then I drove off.

I went to the beach, I needed to talk to someone I didn't know, to flirt. To be a dude again. I got there, and took my shirt off. Girls always loved that. Being a werewolf has those kind of advantages. I went walking down the beach. This group of girls stopped me. I loved how short they are, I mean they maybe be normal, but for me, there short.

One started flirting so I took the bait and flirted back. Then the girl got really close and hugged me, It was all fine tell she tilted her head up at me and smiled. I couldn't take it. I shook her off and left. I needed to go pick up Seth anyways. "I couldn't let her do that" I said to my self, "I'm nessie's." I jumped into the car and drove to the shop.

Seth was beaming. He must have gotten what he needed. He did. He came in and started telling me about the radiator and everything they had talked about but I zoned out, I just thought about nessie.

Then I heard a scream. I knew that scream. Seth did too. I raced my car into the clearing and fazed. So much for my week off. I could hear Seth laugh at that. We took off for the screaming. I was just faster the Seth so I took the lead.

When I got closer we saw blood, I panicked, going as fast as I can. Then I see them, a vampire. one that I have attacked us before, with nessie. I didn't even think, I jumped on that leech, I ripped it apart, I got so mad that I even kept going after it was dead, then I heard her scream. I ran into the forest and fazed, throwing on my shorts and running back out. Seth had already changed. It was horrible, she was broken.

She was laying in blood and screaming. I knew why, there was a bite on her neck. I turn to Seth. "Get the Cullen's, Now!" he ran and fazed. Going faster then I've ever seen him go. I looked down, I saw her shiver, 'she's cold' I thought. I took her in my arms to warm her up. She stopped screaming, she was unconscious.

I looked up to see Edward, his the fastest of the Cullen's, He looked at me then took her, the rest followed. Bella screamed but Jasper used his powers to calm her. They all look petrified, like stone. I look down. I could smell the fire that the others were starting. I am still following Edward when Carlisle comes. "I can't take her home, I need to work on her here, there too much blood."

They set her down gently and he started working on her. He told me that the venom won't kill her but it will hurt worse then any human changing. He sewed up her cuts then picked her up, she shivered. I walk up, taking her. Edward looks mad. 'Shes cold' I think 'I can keep her warm'.

He nods then goes to Bella. Bella looks torn apart. I should have been here, I should have protected her. "It's not your fault" I hear behind me. I look back to see that Rose had said it, it shocked me. "You need to breathe" she said, then walked back to Emmett.

When we finally get back to the house I put Renesmee in Carlisle's hospital room. "She needs a blood transfusion" he says. I start to help him, He gets a bag of Renesmee's blood, I put in the I.V. gently, then Dr. Cullen hooks it up. I just stand there looking at her.

Emmett comes behind me, trying to take me away. I didn't budge. "You need to clean up dude, look at yourself". I look, I'm covered in blood. I run out of the house, seeing one of them had brought my car back. I jumped in a drove home as fast as I could make it go.

I run in the house, I jump into the shower. "How could I let this happen to her!" I scream, the punch, breaking the bathroom wall. I jump out once the blood is gone and pulled on a new pair of shorts. I run to the beach, then sit down on a log.

I feel a tear going down my cheek. I stop it. How could a vampire get here, why did I go to Port Angeles. To see other girls! Letting her stay here and almost get killed! I punched the log, breaking it in half. I tried to calm down, it took I while but I did. I broke almost every log on the beach but it doesn't matter. It helped know that I killed that stupid rotten bloodsucker. I ran home, jumped in my car and drove back to the Cullens, at a legal speed now.


	5. Useless

Chapter 5 - Nessie's POV

I wake up alone in the hospital room. What happened? Where is everyone? 'Daddy?" I called from my thoughts. Then I see him run into the room. He hugs me tight, and I hug him back. I shiver against the coldness but I like it.

"Where is everyone?" I said, but it came out in a painful whisper. "They went hunting, I'll call Carlisle" "No!" I shouted as he was about to walk out of the room. I sit up, knocking all the stuff off me. "I'm fine, let them be." I stood up, then slipped, dad caught me.

I walked up the stairs with his help. "Your thirsty" I said, looking at him, I knew because his eyes are almost black. "Go hunt dad, I'll call Jacob. I can't be the cause of two weak people in this family." "No way!" he said stubbornly. "Wouldn't you be happier knowing that Mom is save?" "that's not the way to argue Renesmee" "I know, I was stating a fact" "ok, I'll call Jacob, then as soon as he get here you call me" "Promise"

Dad walked into the kitchen and called Jake, my hearing isn't good enough yet though so I can't hear anything except mumbling. "ok, his coming, remember, call" "I will, byebye Daddy" we walked quickly out the door.

I walked to the kitchen as soon as he was out of hearing range, using a chair to support me. I hate feeling so useless. I open the fridge and go into the freezer. Emmett always keeps some kind of blood in there. I find a container labelled 'Grizzly' at the back. I stick it in the microwave tell it's warm and pour it into a cup. I try to do it quickly because I know Jacob hates seeing me drink blood.

I finish it all so the burning in my throat was gone then brushed my teeth. I had finally made it back to the couch when Jake ran in.

"Nessie!" he yelled beaming. He came over and hugged me gently. I smiled too. "Hey Jake" my voice is still bugging me, it doesn't sound right. I shiver, DANG IT! that's what I forgot, a blanket! Jake grabbed one quickly and came to sit beside me, I like sitting beside him because his like my own personal furnace.

I looked at him. His dark brown hair, his tan skin, his deep brown eyes. His so beautiful. I know that he would never be able to love someone like me. I look down when he turns to look at me, I'm blushing now.

"What happened?" he asked me quietly. "I… I was just being stupid and got myself into a mess, ok?" "No nessie, I really want to know" I looked up too see his puppy dog face. "That's not fair!" "what?" he said innocently "that face! You know I can't resist the puppy dog face" "I know" I glared at him.

"ok, I had a big fight with my family on how to catch the vampire. They were gonna hunt then but I wasn't allowed to help because it was after me and they wouldn't let me even help as bait so I stomped out, and being stupid like me decided I could fight it myself. I ran into the forest with the plan of acting like I was on my way to somewhere but when he comes to catch me off guard, I would know about it. It worked until he used his power. He controlled my mind, making me stand still well he hurt me and letting him bite me, He was about to kill me when when you guys came. Then I basicly zoned out after that."

I looked down, know his gonna tell me that I was stupid or something. And that's what he did.

"When did you become stupid enough to do something like that, huh? Your not no vampire or werewolf Nessie! You can't fight one, your useless in a fight! There's a reason we leave you behind in fight Renesmee, but you never seem to learn." he kept ranting but I didn't listen anymore, I'm useless anyways. I stood up and walked out the front door. I don't have to take this, and I know that.

I just kept walking, I lost my balance once and fell into a tree but other then that it was fine. When I got to the end of the driveway I called Seth. "Nessie!" "Hey Seth" "Whats up?" "could you come give me a ride?" "well if your hurt you prob.." "No!, Please, I need one quick!" "ok, be there in 2".

I hope Jake won't relise I'm gone in 2, he always zones out in his rants so I crossed my fingers that Seth could beat him here. He did. "Hey" he said, jumping out of the car to help me in. I got in and he ran back into the drivers side. "So, where are we going?" "Can we go to the beach? It's soo nice today" I smiled. "Sure" I turned to the window, am I useless?

When we got there he helped me out too, I'm still quiet weak, I hate it. I go down to the beach. "Why are all the logs broken?" "well, Jake does have quite the temper" "what?" "He broke them cause he was upset about you" "Why would he be upset about useless me" I say, sitting down "What?" he says, sitting beside me. I use my power to show him what Jacob said to me. "He didn't mean that, he is just upset" "how do you know, it makes sense"

"Renesmee," he said, turning my head to look at him. "He says things like that because he cares about you, It might be wrong but Jake loves you, you're his life Nessie. If something happened to you he would kill himself to save you" Is that true, does he really care? "I think I need to go home then…" "you did not just use me to runaway" "Maybe…." "Then your going back now"

he picked me up and I didn't bother fighting, I'm too weak, I'd hurt me more then I'd hurt him. When I got back he put me right back where he picked me up and drove away. I walked back slowly, Jake will probably yell at me again with my parents.

When I got there and opened the door he hugged me and swung me around, I couldn't breathe, it hurt a ton, "Owww, Jake" "ohh.. I'm sorry.. " "it's ok" "I didn't mean to say any of those things, I just never wanted to hurt you or anyone else t…"

I put my finger over his mouth, with lots of work to get it here since he is super sized but I did it. "It's fine, it's true.. I am useless.." I turn and walk into the living room. Happy that no one is home yet. He followed me, turn me to face him, I look away. He put his hand on each side of my face to look at him. "Nessie, you got to not listen my stupid rants anymore, your not useless, you can do so many amazing things that help everyone around you" I giggled and smiled, hugging him. I buried my face into his chest "maybe I'm not useless but I'm nothing compared to you"

he laughed. "I'd be nothing without you" "Yes you would, you'd be still the Alpha in Sam's Pack by now and you'd have found a good girlfriend and have a great life. I was never supposed to be Jake. You would be fine without me" "Nessie, you really don't get it do you?" "get what?" what the heck is he talking about? "The Imprint"

"ohh… I know that I means you want to protect me… but nothing else, last time we talked about it I was '11'" "yea, it does mean that, but not only that. It comes in stages, I start out as a brother, a protector and a best friend" he looked down blushing… what could be so bad? "then It turns romantic like Sam and Emily…" really! That means….. he loves me too, if his on the right stage. "really?" I said, sounding too excited, so I smiled, I couldn't help it.


	6. Zoom

**Well, I'm not really sure if anyone is reading this... so if I get at least one responce I will post the next chapter I have already, Thankyas!**

**Twilemon74**

Chapter 6 - Jakes POV

She's smiling? So she's happy about it! I smiled back. Then she pulled back into my chest. I rapped my arms around her, happy that she can't see how much I'm beaming right now. I see her look up at me, then she does something unexpected.

She brung her head up to mine and kissed me, then ducked down blushing. I smiled and brought her head back up and kissed her, her lips were soft against mine, I could feel her smiling and I smiled too, I kissed a little harder until we split for air.

She smiled looking up at me, I smiled back, she was amazing, I love her and she love me. Then her cell rings. She tried to reach it but she winced, even though she hides it well you can tell that leech really hurt her, I grabbed it and passed it to her. She smiled the turned away.

"Hello?" "ohh.. I'm soo sorry dad I totally forgot, I had a nap right after you left, I only got up about 15 minutes ago" "Yea, I'm doing fine" "Hey mom, yes I know" "I'm not a baby!" "Ok, see you tomorrow" she hung up and turned to me.

"They found a trail from another scent that was in that old shack and there following it, they were already in Alberta." "Okay" "and I'm supposed to ask if it's ok if you spend the night because I'm too little to stay by my self" she rolled her eyes, I laughed "of course I'll baby-sit you" she stuck her tongue out and stood up.

I hate watching her walk like that, but she hates being treated like a little kid. When she got to the stairs I followed her slowly, the second step she slipped, I scooped her up quickly and carried her down. "I hate being hurt cause it make me be treat me like a baby" then she giggled, I love her laugh. I set her down on the couch. "well, that's better then if people have to treat me like a baby" She burst out laughing, I smiled.

Then she winced and stood up. I stood up too. She put a hand on my chest, pushing me back, I let her. "I'll be right back, don't worry, I'm not going on any stairs" she walked slowly away. I just sit, forcing myself to not follow her. I can't believe how much I am worrying over her walking around her own house. I got all worked up then she came back around the corner and my worries melted away.

"So I just might need your help, I need to get the hospital room..." I laugh and picked her up and carried her down to the hospital room. I set her down. "Thank you" she said smiling then gave me a kiss but I had to come down for her, she can't help I'm a giant. She turned to start searching.

"What are you looking for?" I asked. "the injury records for me, I know he has them around here somewhere" "what about in his office?" "That's what I just checked upstairs" she searched all the draws until she got to the top ones. I know it's killing her that she can't climb and get them herself so I help her up, she would them, there's a huge file with all of them. She does get hurt a lot.

I set her back down then she started going through the file, she found the one for this time and looked at it. "So Inuprofen.." she mumbled to herself. "What?" "Carlisle doesn't like when I take the wrong pain medication so I have to check" "Your in pain?" "Only a little"

She turned away, I know she was hiding how much pain it was so I picked her up and put her back on the couch upstairs and then grabbed the advil with a glass of water. I put two in her hand and passed her the water. She took them then got up and hugged me, walking to the stairs, I carried her up into her bedroom and left so she can get changed.

Then I came back to find her in her bed. I came in slowly and kissed her forehead she smiled at me "good night loca" I whispered in her ear. "good night" she replied, then she fell asleep. I went down stairs to the couch and layed down, falling asleep right away.

When I got up she was already downstairs in the T.V. room. That was mine and her favorite room in the house cause we always watch football on the 60" plasma with Emmett. Today she was watching an Bills vs. Bears game. She jumped up and ran over. "Good Morning Sleepy Head" and hugged me.

Her being half Vampire makes it quicker for her to heal too. I picked her up and swung her around once. She giggled and hugged me. Then went and turned off the T.V. then came back. "Jasper called this morning and they are now in Saskatoon and will be tell Thursday so I have 3 Days of PEACE!" she did a funny freedom dance "and I don't need to be babysat because I'm done healing now!"

She smiled and ran out of the room. I followed her, she was still giggling and ran out the door. When I came out she screamed "SURPRISE!" then there was a brand new Mustang. It was the one I was gawking at in Port Angeles!

"You didn't think I would forget your birthday would you?" I smiled, I forgot about my birthday through all this. It was amazing and it was all mine! I ran up and picked her up, kissing her with more passion then ever before. When we broke gasping I set her down lightly. "So I take it you like it?" " OF COURSE!" I couldn't stop smiling. She ran around and jumped into the passengers seat. "Come on! It's yours dude!"


	7. Bring It

Chapter 7 - Nessies POV

He Jumped in, and rubbed the steering wheel, I was soo happy he liked it. I laughed. He turned his head, with a confused look on his face. I laughed again, then turned it on. He laughed too, then pulled out.

"We have to go to Sadie's" I said, he just nodded and went. I stayed quiet the rest of the way, I wouldn't want to ruin his moment.

When we pulled up I jumped out. "Come on slowpoke!" I said and giggled, running around the back to hide. Then he finally came around the corner. "SURPRISE!" everyone screamed.

I couldn't stop smiling at the look on his face. Then Embry, Seth and Quil ran up too him. "Did she really get you a car?" Quil said, almost screaming. "Yea," he said, smiling at me, "go check it out" he threw Quil the keys then they basicly fell out the gate to it.

I laughed then walked to where Dakota was sitting. "Did he like it?" "Like what?" I pretended to not know, she hates when I act stupid. "The car silly!" "Well, what do you think" I laughed and flicked her forehead, walking away.

I went and visited Sadie and everyone else too. Once I was done all the mingling I grabbed a bottle of water and sat down at one of the empty tables. I look out too see where Jake is but can't see him anywhere.

"BOO!" came from behind me, I jumped, knocking over the table. I glared at him. "Not cool" I tried to say seriously but I couldn't. I bent down to pick it up but then Mr. gladiator over there did it.

"show off" I said under my breathe, walking away. "What did you say?" he whispered in my ear. He rapped his arms around me and turned me to face him. I looked in his eyes, those deep brown endless eyes.

I heard him laugh, braking me out of my trance. I rolled my eyes. "Not to ruin anything Party-boy but I think I just heard two fools leave in a very new expensive car of yours" His eyes when wide and he ran to the front. I laughed then walked over to Sadie. "The car is did leave, did it?" "Nope" We both laughed.

My cell rang. I ran into the house where the music wasn't soo loud. "Hello?" "Renesmee, thank god. None of the guys are picking up there cells" I laughed, Sam sounds funny on the phone. "Too busy gawking at the car I guess. Whats up?" "I need them here, now." "But there in the middle of Jakes party, can't it wait half and hour?" "Ok, but tell them to be here then. It's very important" "ok, bye" I hung up then ran out to the front.

I was right, now Jake had joined in the inspection of the car. I walked up behind them laughing. Seth turned to me. "Can I get a car for my birthday?" We all laughed.

"Maybe if you be a good wolfly Seth." I left them to have there fun and went to say good bye to everyone.

After everyone was gone I went back to Sadie. "Ok, ready for the 10 second tidy?" I laughed "ok, I'll time ya" I went, as fast as I could. Then ran over to her screaming "DONE!". "Haha, you lose, 11 Seconds"

We laughed and said our goodbyes. I ran out front. "Come on guys, jump in. Sam need you now" I jumped in the passengers seat. "NOT FAIR!" Embry yelled. I laughed "I bought it, so shut up and get in the back"

he did it silently as the rest of us laughed. When we pulled up at Sam's we all jumped out quick. There was a weird smell in the air. "Stay here" Jake said to me in a low voice. "Ok" I said quietly. Then went into the house.

I turned towards the car and I see a figure in the forest, then in a flash it's gone. Then it appears closer again. I start walking towards it, slowly. I hear a laugh. I don't like that laugh. I turn and run for the house but he has me pinned before I get there.

"Hello Renesmee. Long time, no see." I look up into those red eyes then did the first thing I could think of.

I kicked him, sending him flying. I never knew I was so strong. Then he ran at me, I dodged. Then kicked his back before he could turn. I grabbed his arms, pinning him down. Then a wolf ran out of the house.

I knew it was jake by his rust like colour. Jake jumped on to him and I ran into the house. I see Emily on the couch with wolf Seth beside her. I run over to calm her down. I wave Seth away and he runs out the door.

"What happened?" I asked her. "This group of 3 Vampires came up to me, asking for you. I froze then Sam fazed and jumped to protect me. Then the guys ran in. Whats going on out there?" I putt my hand on her cheek and should her. "I never knew I was that strong" she laughed "I did, you can tell by the way you talk even. You have a power that none of those guys have. Intimidation"

I laughed then a human Sam ran though the door. "Emily" he cried, she stood up and he pulled her into his arms. I knew she was save then so I ran outside.

Jake ran up and hugged me "Nessie" he said into my hair. I smiled, feeling safe in his arms. "What happened?" she asked. I stepped back and put my hand on his chest, showing him everything.

He smiled "See, you are defiantly not useless" I smiled back at him, hugging him again. It's was nice to have his warmth against me because it was getting chilly out again. I shivered as a breeze rushed by.

He laughed, putting he arm around my shoulders and walking me into the house. I went to shit beside Emily, sharing her blanket. Sam called all the guys into the other room quickly. Probably to not scare Emily anymore.

"Are you ok?" I ask her. "Fine, I think I might make some tea though." I hold her shoulder down. "Let me do it" I smile then walked into the Kitchen, starting the water on the stove.

I could hear muffled voices to I moved put my ear against the wall. "We need to protect our people. These are not the first or the last leeches coming after Renesmee. They won't stop tell she is dead or gone."

then the kettle whistled, I jumped, knocking a plate off the table. I quickly cleaned it up. I made the tea and poured it into two mugs. Taking them over to Emily.

I sat down and gave her hers, She started talking about Claire and everyone but I couldn't shake those words out of my head. 'Gone or Dead' I shivered. Then Emily gave me more of the blanket. I smiled, She always worries about everyone else but her.

I saw that her mug was empty so I stood up to get us some more tea, walking straight into wall. Sometimes I wish I didn't get my mothers klutziness. Then I finally made it through the doorway I ran smack into Sam. "Oh, I'm sorry!" He laughed "It's nothing" and walked over to Emily. Then Embry ran out and grabbed me.

"LET ME GO!" running me out the back door. I got mad so I kicked his chest, knocking the air out of him. He let go gasping.

I jumped to my feet laughing. I climbed up the tree behind me because he can't get me there. He can never climb for his life. It was almost like a comedy watching him trying to follow me.

I giggled and jumped from tree to tree back to the house. Then I jumped on to the roof. Embry was fuming when he jumped up to get me. He lunged and ran at me. I jumped and landed behind him. Then he slid off the side landing with a bang. Then everyone ran out laughing.

"What happened?" Quil asked. He just started to glare at me. I burst out laughing and climbed down the side of the house quickly.

Embry jumped up to get me and I just called "bring it" raising my fists. Everyone laughed and Seth pulled Embry into the house with them. Jake walked over to me.

"What happened?" I giggled and put my hand up. He lifted me so I could put it on his cheek. He laughed and I put my head on his shoulder, rapping my legs around him.

I never realised how tired I am. I grabbed his hand to look at his watch. 11:36. Ohh crap. I jumped down and ran into the forest. Even being half human I can run faster then anyone can drive.

After a while I could hear someone following me. Jake. He is still a doesn't truly trust me and I knew he was trying to make me not notice him hiding in the shadows. So I stopped.

BOOM. He ran straight into me. I went flying then landed on my feet about 100 meters away. I burst out laughing. I didn't stop tell I reached my house. When I walked in I heard phone beep. I already new it would be my overprotective dad, so I called to tell him about what happened tonight, then collapsed on my bed.

* * *

**I would just like to say thank you to LittleMissWerewolf for the helpful tips. I went back and edited all the chapters to make them easier the read too. If anyone else has tips they have or ideas about the story just review them! Thankyas!**

**Twilemon74**


	8. Ring

Chapter 8 - Jakes POV

I woke up on Sam's couch to the smell of bacon. I jumped up and walked into the kitchen. Emily was alone, the rest of them must still be sleeping.

"OH!" she threw a cup into the air "You scared me!" I laughed and lunged, catching it before it touched the ground. "Thank you" she smiled then turned back to the stove.

I turned and grabbed my coat. "I'll see you later Emily!" I called, then walked out the door before she could respond. I jumped into my car. I can't believe it's mine! I see my phone. I text Nessie.

"_Hey babe" "Hahaha, your face was SOO funny last night" "HEY! that's not nice!" "I never said I was nice ;)" "I think my parents want to talk with the pack about these vampire attacks" "ok, I'll call them later" "Where are you?" "In my awesome new car" _"Ohh, you mean this car"

I turn to see her. She's smiling then turns and starts to run towards the beach at human pace. She stopped at the end of the block. Then my phone vibrated. "_For a person with a fast car you sure are slow!" _Then she started running again.

I started my car and drove up beside her, slowing to her pace. I rolled down the window. "Slowpoke!" I screamed, the sped up, she did too, going vampire speed but she couldn't make it.

She could go about 140 km. an hour but my car can go faster. I beat her. She glared at me when I came to a stop in the parking lot then ran down the beach. I just laughed and ran after her.

I knew I couldn't catch up in human form so I just jogged. I found her and Sadie sitting on a log. "And you called me slow" They both laughed. I grabbed the end of the log and picked it up, making them fall off.

Sadie glared at me and Nessie just started rolling in the sand. "Way to be a 6 year old!" Sadie said, Nessie stopped and sat up, still covered in it. "Excuse me, I'm a big girl now, I'm 8" in a baby voice. Sadie fell over laughing.

Then Nessie looked at me. "Come on, now you have to stand making me feeling even tinier?" "That's cause you are." "Ohh really" she said standing up. She started walking up to me and I was backing away slowly. "At least I'm not a wimp!" She pulled sundress off revealing a bikini. Man, was she ever hot!

She ran into the water screaming because it must have been cold. I laughed, ripping off my shirt, running in after her. I hear Sadie laughing then screams as her boyfriend Max, another leech, runs of into the forest with her. "Then there were two" I swim out and grab her, dunking her under.

She came up gasping, glaring at me. She jumped on my shoulders and tried to push me under but it didn't work. I grabbed her shoulders and dunked her again.

"Stupid dog" then turned to swim away. I grabbed her wrist. "What did you say?" She turned and looked me in the face. "Stupid dog!" "Ohhh, It's on now!" "bring it! I already taught one of your mutt's a lesson"

She dove under then swam quickly to shore. I laughed then followed her. She ran up at human pace then tripped in the sand. "Why did I have to get mom's klutziness!" I laughed, running over and picked her up before she could run away.

I threw her over my shoulder and started walking. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" "NEVER!" I screamed back, then did my best evil laugh, but it ended sounding like me coughing. She laughed.

"Come on! Just let me go!" "Not happening" "Jakey" she said in a pouting voice. I couldn't help but laugh. She stopped kicking, going limp. I kept going. I walked with her like that all the way back to my apartment. The threw her down on the couch and she just laid there. "ohh, so the silent treatment now, huh?"

She stood up and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed her hips and placed her on the counter. I crushed my lips into her, and after a while she gave in and kissed me back. I smiled. She broke for air. "That shouldn't be legal" she giggled, then kissed me.

Rapping her legs around me. I picked her up then carried her to my bedroom. I could feel her smiling, then she traced her tongue over my lip slowly. I moaned. She giggled again and stood up. "That shouldn't be legal!" I called back.

She skipped out the door smiling. I jumped up and followed her. My phone rang.

She ran over before I could get it. "Hello?" "Actually his busy at this moment, can I take a message?" Nessie's smile started falling. "ok," She said in shaky voice. "good-bye.." she hung it up and ran out the door.

"Nessie!" I ran after her. I couldn't see her anywhere. "DANG IT!" I yelled.


	9. Friendship

**I'm going to be nice since I already have this written plus more so 2 chapters in one day people! I'm also sorry about last chapter being so short. Hopefully this will make up for it**

**Twilemon74**

* * *

Chapter 9 - Nessie's POV

"Hello?" I answered, winking at him. He gave me one of his perfect smiles "Hey, Is Jake there?" "Actually his busy at this moment, can I take a message?" "Sure, tell him it's Lindsay, Friday was AMAZING! I can't wait tell next time." my smile washed away. "ohh, and that I miss his heat" "ok" "Bye!" "good-bye.."

I threw the phone and ran out the door. I was trying not to start crying. I ran first the first place I could think of, the beach. I ran as fast as I could, not caring that people might see my differences. I know that I can run fast enough that humans can't see me.

But were-wolf's can. I was tackled to the ground. I looked up and see Seth overtop of me. His look was overtooken with worry. I looked away quickly, pushing him off and jumping up. I stood there, looking at my feet. He nudged my arm, and I looked at him.

His eyes were full of sadness, I felt a tear run down my cheek. I turned away quickly, and ran at a human pace too the beach. I found a log to sit on then just cried. I let him into my heart, I opened up, only to be ripped apart.

I hear my name in the distance. I wipe all the evidence off my face and turned to see who it was. It was Seth again, his my best friend (Apart from Jake).

I looked at him. He grabbed me in his arms. "Nessie, what's wrong? You looked like you were about to kill yourself back there" I looked at him and put my hand on his cheek and showed him. I tried to hold in my tears but couldn't. They slid quietly down my cheeks. I turned my head away to hide them. "I bet it's nothing Ness" "I bet it's something!" I moved out of his grip to walk down the beach. To people that don't know us we could totally look like a couple right now.

He grabbed my shoulders and spun around to look at me. "What's up lately Ness? You're become such a drama queen!" I started laughing. That was so true! I never cry over nothing, I was totally over reacting! He only….. broke my heart.

I frowned but I am over crying. I looked up at him. "I think Dakota is rubbing off on me" I laughed and ran across the beach. I turned around running backwards laughing. Then Boom I ran straight into something. I turned around to see. Jacob. The pain all came back in a second. I looked down then kept walking.

"Nessie wait!" I stopped, not turning but I just stood there. I sucked in a deep breathe. I was not going to cry now. I caught myself up and turned. I looked him straight in the eyes. His brown eyes were full with pain. I walked back slowly. "What did the person on the phone say?" "She said that she had fun on Friday and she missed your heat" My voice shook a little on the end but I caught myself. Then the pain in his eyes went all through him. I gave him a hug, I can't see him like that even after what happened. He was my friend first.

He hugged me back then for the first time I saw tears escape his eyes, I hugged him tighter. He caught himself then I stepped back. "Can you please just," I shivered, "What happened Friday?" He put his hands on my shoulders. "Nothing, I promise you Nessie." he paused for a moment, but I couldn't bring my gaze up. "Lindsay wanted something, she came up to me and kissed me." I shivered, he realised and pulled me closer.

"I pushed her away, nothing happened." I looked up. "Nothing?" "Nothing" I hugged him and he rapped his arms around me. I smiled. "Sorry, I never should have doubted you" "It's ok" I smiled.

"Well, If you guys are done your emotional moment, wanna go to Emily's?" I laugh and ran over to him. "I bet I could beat you there" "ohh really?" he ran into the forest and came back in wolf form. He stood beside me and scraped his paw on the sand. I burst out laughing, then got ready too.

"Ready?" Jake said. I giggled and looked at him. "Set" I said. "GO!" he screamed, I bolted off. I raced through the forest. I knew it like the back of my hand so I didn't have to worry about getting lost. I pushed myself to go faster. I ran to the end of the forest, where it opens to there home. I saw Seth and push hard to jump the last log.

I jumped and my left foot caught and face-planted in the mud. I burst out laughing sitting up. Seth started laughing too. "I won!" he said through laughter. "Nope! I just had a big finish" I stood up. Jake pulled up in his car. "Wooh, What happened?" I made a pose. "My big finish" I smiled, wiping the mud off my face. I ran up and put my hand on his cheek to show him. When I took it off there was mudd on his face too. He made a shocked face and Seth fell over.

I ran inside and hid behind Quil "Don't let him get me!" I screamed. He laughed. Emily shrieked. I turned. Relising that I had just brought mud through the house.

"I'm SO SORRY!" I run outside and shake myself off, man being surrounded with dog's rubs off on me. I took my shoes off and rubbed my feet on the grass to get the rest of it off. Then I ran into the house grabbing a rag and started to clean the mud off the floor. I walked over to Emily, she already had some clothes in her hand. She passed them to me and I ran into the bathroom, I came back out in the black tank top and denim shorts.

I walked over to the group. "Hey" Jake said, putting his arm over my shoulders. "Missed a spot" he smiled and brought his hand to wipe the smudge of mud off, I just smiled.

Then I realised the rest of them were staring at us. "So they finally got it together" Emily said quickly. I turned bright red and walked into the kitchen, mumbling on about checking on dinner. I heard the rest of them chuckle but I didn't look back.

"He really loves you, you know?" I turn quickly to see it was Kim. I smiled. "Don't worry, there gone for there meeting" Emily said walking in. I smiled and sat down on the couch. "I love him too" I said quietly. "He defiantly needs someone with energy like you" I laughed, blushing a bit. I was always the crazy one.

Kim came at sat beside me. "Well, he still doesn't look at me like Jared looks at you" "oh, yes he does, he just hides it well, his been hurt before" "I think it would be more likely of him hurting me then me hurting him." She laughing and we stood up to help Emily get ready for the beasts. Then they stormed. I swear there is never a scarier sight then them at feeding time.


	10. Safe

Chapter 10 - Jake's POV

All of us ran in for supper but I still was a little out of it. The Volturi are coming, for Nessie. I can't let her know so I shook it of and put a plastic smile on my face. She smiled when she saw me and it became a little less plastic but I still couldn't truly be happy.

I put my arms around her quickly then raced to get some food before the guys took all of it. It ended up being me and Embry diving for the last plate. We slammed straight into each other and it went flying and landed straight on Quil's head. Even Sam burst out laughing.

Then Nessie quickly made two more plates to save Emily's kitchen. She handed them to us then skipped back to the couch giggling. Kim took some rags at threw them to Quil.

I quickly slid into place beside Nessie. She smiled at me then turned back to Emily. "So your just not eating?" I said. She laughed and put a hand on my chest 'Not Hungry' she showed. I laughed too. "Ok" "Plus, I'm sure you eat enough for both of us." "Hey! that's not nice" "When did I ever say I was nice?"

I grabbed her and picked her over my shoulder. "NO! Not this again! JAKE!" I laughed and said "Catch" throwing her to Seth. She screamed then he threw her to Quil. "I'm not a toy!" Quil passed her to Embry and he shook her up "STOP!"

When Embry tossed her she did a flip and landed on her feet right in front of Jared. She glared at him "Don't even think about it" Then she walked back beside Emily, and Kim basically collapsed with laughter. Nessie tried to stay mad but she started giggling too. I came back to put my arm around her. "No, not happening" and she slid over.

I stuck my tongue out. "You still can't be a toddler dude." "Well I can!" Embry screamed in a baby voice and stuck his tongue out too. "Nope, were-wolves just aren't made to be toddlers" "And hybrid's are?" Seth said. She glared, she hates being called that like she's a car. "Shut up and eat your food mutt"

Leah walked in. "Hey everyone!" she said happily. It was weird, she is never that happy, or shows it at least. "What's up sis?" said Seth quickly, you can tell he though it as weird too. "I have good news" "Do tell" Emily said quietly. "I've just met my imprint." She smiled big, then everyone joined her.

She finally found someone. "Who is it?" Nessie asked, realising that I had snuck my arm around her again. "Matthew Firrs" Her eyes went wide, Then she collected herself.

"That's great" said a frantic voice. It didn't sound like hers, but I was the only one to notice. I looked at her and she put her hand on my cheek. Then she took me back to when she was '14'.

_I walked quicker, knowing there was someone behind me, but still human paced because even from the distance you can smell his blood. The road ended but I wasn't scared of walking in the forest. "Wait!" a raspy voice said from behind me. I turn and he ran up._

_He grabbed my shoulders. "I've been looking all over for you darling" "I don't know you" I tried to turn but he pulled me back. (I didn't have the full grown strength then) "Yes you do sweety" He pulled my into the forest and layed me down. He put his hand up my shirt. I screamed and he just covered my mouth. He started to undo my bra and kicked him off. I ran deeper into the forest as fast as I could._

My eyes went wide. Then I was in the coffee shop. I remembered this.

_I hid behind you. He had a name tag on from the grocery market down the street. 'Matthew Firrs'_

She took her hand off my face and I pulled her in closer. Why wasn't I there to help her. "It's wasn't your fault" she whispered in my ear. "I just wish I could have had the power to stop him before anything happened, but I'm glad I did stop him when I did."

She stood up. "I'd better be going home" She gave Emily and Kim hugs quickly "I'll take you home" I said standing up too. "Bye" she said walking out the door. We got in the car. "See, this is why I never told you, you'd beat yourself up for it. You guys were up in Canada with my family. I was staying at Emily's. There was nothing you could have done"

She looked at me in a reassuring way but there was pain in her eyes. "No one will ever touch you again" I said in a thundering voice. She smiled and leaned her head against me. "I know, because your here" She stayed like that the whole way home. I walked her to the doorway and stopped. "Will you stay the night please?" I could tell the memories are still scaring her a bit. "Of course" I followed her in.

"Wanna watch a movie?" "sure" "Tonight's your pick, I'll get snacks." I picked out The Invisible because we have seen it tons so we don't have to pay attention. She came out with a bowl of popcorn and some candy. "You still love this movie don'tcha?" she giggled, and joined me on the coach.

I put my arm around her shoulders and she put her head against my neck. I love having her there with me because I know I can make her feel safe. She made it to the part in the movie where the mom was reading his poem then fell asleep. I kissed her forehead and watched for about 5 minutes more then fell asleep with her.

* * *

**Hey, I threw quiet a twist in there didn't I? Well, I thought I needed to do something, nothing ever seems to be alright around there. Tell me if you like it or don't :)**

**Twilemon74**


	11. Kraft Dinner Time

**Ok, I'm just gonna apologise for the language in this chapter. I hate people that swear but It was the only way to make some of it more realistic.**

**Twilemon74**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Nessie's POV

I woke up smiling. I was in Jake's arm's. I was really warm though so I used a trick I hae been using since I was little I grabbed a pillow and slid out, the slid it in.

Jake moved and I froze in spot tell he snored again. I always feel bad because he stays up to many nights for me then I wake him up a ton so he needs to sleep.

I walked into the kitchen and looked through the cabinets. There was almost no food left because Jake eats a ton so I decided to run out and get some groceries. I remembered that I should write Jake a note. I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

**_Jake,_**

**_I hopefully I'm back before you see this, I am just running to get some groceries. _**

**_Love, your Nessie._**

I decided to put it beside him on the couch. I walk quietly into the living room and the pillow is already on the floor. I giggled to myself. I set it next to him and ran out the door.

I jumped into the Volvo and drove quickly to the store. I don't need to much because there coming home tomorrow and Esme will come and shop for everything I could possibly need (I mean it, she even bought me liver once, yuck).

I run in a grab some milk, bread, KD and buy it. I threw it into the trunk of the car and jump into the drivers seat. "Hello Renesmee" Says a hissing voice from behind me. I turn.

Jane. I start freaking out in my mind but try to stay calm on the outside. "Hello Jane, May I ask what your doing here?" she laughed, it was fierce laugh though. "I am here for you my dear" "What do you want from me?" I am amazed at how calm my voice is.

"You broke a law Renesmee, I'm here to punish you" I gave her a questioning look. "What law?" "oh, your Family must have not told you then. Your not allowed to have relationships with mutt's Renesmee" I tried my best not to defend them and started the car. I knew where I was going.

"Where are you going Hybrid?" "To the forest, I don't want to scare the humans." "Ok" I drove until the reservation border and stopped. I let her take me into the forest.

'please' I thought 'please let there be someone on patrol'. She stopped at a clearing that overlaps the border. She threw me to the ground. "BOOM" then the pain came. I forced myself up.

"Don't bother looking strong Renesmee, you are nothing compared to me." "That's where your wrong." I said walking up too her slowly, looking like I'm about to talk again. I grabbed her wrist and threw her to the ground with a "Crack!"

'please, please someone hear me!' was all I could think of. I couldn't hold her off forever. Then it started, the most terrible pain. I tried to take it silently like my dad could but I couldn't, I started screaming.

I was on the ground in a ball trying to make it stop then it disappeared. I looked up to a jet black wolf. Sam. He ran into the forest and ran back out as normal.

"Renesmee" He ran over. "Are you ok?" "Ya, I'm fine" He helped me up and I showed him what happened and how the border seemed like the best place to let her bring me. "Your right" he said. "It was the best place" he walked me back to my car slowly and Jacob was there.

"Nessie!" he said and ran over. He rapped his arms around me. "are you ok?" he said . I looked up. "I'm alright now" he smiled. I step out and gave Sam a hug. "Thank you" "Anytime" he smiled then ran into the forest.

Jake drove me home and waited tell we got there to ask me what happened. I walked into the door and put the milk in the fridge. I ran up stairs to get changed into some new clothes then stopped quickly in the mirror. I was covered in bruises. 'oh no' I thought 'My dad will kill me!'

I pulled my hair into a ponytail, slipped into a t-shirt and sweats that covered up most of the bruises and ran downstairs. Jake caught me at the bottom and pulled me into a hug.

"What happened?" I showed him what happened then showed him I was sorry for being so stupid. He laughed. "Your not stupid. Stupid would have been letting her take you to the middle of nowhere" I laughed at that.

"Are you hurt?" "Nope, other then bruises but I'm more scared of what my dad will do to me for being so stupid. Wait, how did you know I was there?"

"I woke up and something just felt wrong so I went to the grocery market and your car wasn't there, so I went to the reservation to look and saw your car. I was about to go after you in the woods when Sam brought you out." I smiled. And hugged him again, but his stomach started complaining.

"I say it's Kraft dinner time!" I ran into the kitchen and made 3 boxes of it in a huge pot. He kept kissing my neck well I made it. I put some into a bowl for me then just let him have the pot.

When we where done he helped me clean the dishes. The phone rang and I grabbed it.

"Hello?" "Hey Nessie, it's Leah, do you and Jake wanna come over to see Matthew?" I knew Jake could hear her so I looked at him. "uhh, sure, we'll be over later" "Great! Bye!" "Bye" then I heard dial tone.

"You don't have to Nessie" Jake said. "It's ok, I wouldn't want to ruin Leah's happiness" "Ness" "Jake it's fine, I'm not scared of him, I have you" he smiled and I knew I won. I don't want to do this but I will, for Leah. He kissed me softly and smiled.

I knew nothing could go wrong, Jake won't let anything happen to me.

I quickly got changed into some black skinny jeans and a nicer t-shirt. I looked in the mirror and decided to leave my hair, it was just fine in a ponytail. I threw on my converse and ran down to Jake. We took his car and when we got there I got scared, he could tell so he rapped his arm around me and we walked in.

When I saw him and stood closer to Jake. His eyes went wide and scared, like I would tell her and ruin this. "Hey!" Leah came and took me. Jake looked at me and I shook my head, I can deal with this.

"Renesmee, this is Matt, Matt, Renesmee" He hugged me, I could hear Jake growl quietly so he can't hear. "it's ok" I whisper back. He kept hugging me and I pushed him away. Jake was beside me in a second. "Nice to meet you Renesmee, mind if I call you Ren" "Actually, I prefer Nessie" "Ok"

"and this is Jacob" Leah announced, smiling. He went to shake Jakes hand and talk to him so I went next to Seth. "Does he know?" I whisper "yes, but she wants to tell him tonight about you" I smile then greeted the rest of the pack.

"Hey guys, can we talk for a moment, outside" Pack meeting, great. Jake looked at me, I put my hand on his cheek. 'it's ok, I can over power the guy if anything happens, which it won't" He gave me a half hearted smile then walked out the door.

I moved to sit beside Kim. "Do you like him?" I said, well we watched him talk with Emily. "I don't know, he kinda makes me not want Jared to leave." "I know the feeling" I said under my breathe. "Guys" Emily called us over.

"I have to go for a bit, can someone watch the food?" "Of course!" Kim jumped before I could, leaving me alone with him. I started to walk away, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him.

"If you tell anyone what happened between us you freak I will kill you." "Buddy, I wouldn't be threatening someone like me if I were you" I hissed back, Glaring. "Like I'm so scared of a bitch like you?" "You should be, and as for your threat, I'll tell anyone I want." Jake walked in and he let go. I quickly went to his side.

Matt started laughing. "I see how it is" then turned away to Leah. I walked quickly into the living room away from everyone. "What happened?" he said in a dense voice. I put my hand softly on his cheek and showed him. He started shaking. I put my lips on his quickly to make him calm, it worked instantly. I took them away as the group walked in.

I sat down on the couch with him and leaned against him.

When Matt walked in a could feel him tense up so I leaned my head down too. He calmed more so I sat back up. Matt kept trying to glare at me scaring me but it didn't work, it was very entertaining though. Then Sam called the guys out again and Leah waited tell they were all out to tell him.

"Matt?" she said "Yes Sweety?" I shivered at the sound of that word in his slithering voice. "I have some big news that I need you to stay calm about." "Anything honey, I can deal with anything" "You know that I'm a were-wolf" his eyes went big and I giggled. "Yes?" "Well, I think you might want to hear the other half of the story. You wanna tell him Ness?" I smirked "My pleasure"

I stood up. "Were-wolves are here for protectors like she probably told you" "Yes" "Well they are here to protect you from things like me, vampires" He froze "Me and my family are 'Vegetarians'" I sat down right beside him, he got even more tense.

"So we don't kill people unless we need to protect others but don't push it, human blood is very strong to our senses and to much can over power our sense of right and wrong. They are here to protect you from over human killing vampires too" "Renesmee, can you finish? I have to go with the guys now." "Go, it's ok, He'll be fine with me" "ok, bye honey!" "bye" he said in a weak voice.

I just laughed and walked away. Kim walked into the kitchen with me and Emily. "Is Matt ok?" "Ya, he just doesn't like being in a house with a vampire" she laughed with me and he came in. "Renesmee, could I please talk to you?" "Sure" I walked into the living room with him. "You know what I said earlier was a joke right?" I laughed, "Dude, I told you, I don't bite!" Then Jake walked in smiling. I just laughed.


	12. Dracula

**Ok, Here is the first part of chapter 12, I'll be adding the other part REALLY soon. **

**Thank you Krazygurl101 for helping me edit, It's a heck of a lot better now. :)**

**Twilemon74**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Jakes POV

I walk in the look on Matt's face is priceless. "You told him?" "Yepp!" she just kept laughing as we walked into the kitchen. I still want to rip the guy to pieces for hurting Nessie but I think I just might keep him around for laughs.

"What's for dinner?" I asked Emily. "Oh! I'm sorry, I totally forgot to help!" she jumped up and ran to help. "It's no problem Ness, its just homemade pizza." Yummy!" Nessie laughed and helped with the last pizza.

When it was done she came over and sat on my lap because the kitchen was full. Matt came in staring at her with a terrified look on his face. She just smiled sweetly back at him, while I held her closer.

Emily walked over and sat beside us when the pizzas were in the oven. "So I heard you had a nice leech friend stop by today." She laughed, "Yea, She just came around for a visit. And to kill me," I added the last part in a whisper. everyone turned their heads.

"Are you ok?" Leah said quickly. "What do you think!" everyone laughed except Matt. She stood up and went over to him. "Ok, I have been with all these guys my whole life and they can back me up on this, I will not hurt you, I haven't hurt a human in my life so stop staring at me like I'm going to go all Dracula on you."

Embry walk over. "Nope, she's more like a vampire bat. She turned around and punched his arm hard so it would bruise. "HEY!" "What did you say pup?" she turned around and sat back on my lap and Matt finally stop staring.

"Finally!" she whispered "He was starting to watch me more then you," I laughed then things got really quiet. I looked at Sam.

He came in covered in cuts and bruises. Nessie and I stood up. "What happened?" Kim said in a quiet voice, she was comforting Emily who looked like she would burst into tears in a moment. "Vampires, there's more coming. I acted dead because they don't want my blood." He looked at Nessie.

"JEZZ! They just won't stop tell I'm dead or what!" Everyone froze at the thought of Nessie being gone, I wouldn't survive. I ran out the door and she followed me.

"No, Stay, You need to protect them." She looked sad but turned around. I ran into the forest and exploded.


	13. Snap

Nessie's POV

I walked back in the house quickly, mad that I'm not strong enough to fight. I walk in to see all of them almost in pieces. I sit everyone down in the living room and I sat on the chair across from them.

"I promise nothing will happen to any of them." I looked down. "I will not let anything happen to them"

They looked at me and nodded. I know that they wouldn't calm down tell it was over so I made some tea for everyone, even Matt. I tried to keep my feelings hidden, because I am as worried as all of them right now but they'll get worse if they see me hurting. I finish the tea and bring it to them.

Just as everyone had started to breath again "BOOM." The door crashed to the floor and on what was the other side is now a vampire. "

"Go into the backroom!" I yell "NOW!". Man, can this day get any wilder!

I kick him out of the house so that he can't hurt them and he lunged for me. I jumped out of the way and landed on my feet. He grabbed my arm and slammed me to the ground and all the pain from before came back. I kicked the side of his head making a line of torn flesh. As he staged backward from the force I plunged my foot into his chest knocking him to the ground.

He hissed and I decided the best thing was to lead him away from the house. I ran as far as I could until he caught up. His foot slammed me into a tree, I could feel a line of crimson creeping down my face "im bleeding that's just great!" I thought. I kicked him back and climbed it quickly, going tree from tree deeper into the forest. He jumped on me and missed falling to the ground.

I slipped because of the tree shaking and fell too. There was a sickening snap as I hit the ground. "SHIT!" my leg. I get up balancing on one leg and he jumps at me, I summersault out of the way and punch him, throwing him down and bit him, and ripped his head off.

I ripped him apart, keeping the pieces apart so that they can be burned then sat down to see how hurt I was. My neck was bleeding and my leg was broken, great. I stood up using a tree and started jumping towards the clear, I knew I was close.

I got there and Jared ran up. "Vampire, pieces, path." was all I could say and he was off for the rest of the vamp. I look at the field and see that there was a huge fire in the middle burning the vampires and they were around it, I started shaking and fell.

I tried to call for help but nothing would come out then Jared reappeared and saw what was happening, He howled and Jake ran over. He was in human form. "Nessie!" He picked me up quickly. His warmth felt so nice.

"A leech came into the house, I got them in the backroom, You have to check on them." "No Nessie, I need to get you to the hospital" "Jake! I'm fine, I just broke my leg, I have to wait for Carlisle anyways so just check on them. I'm half vampire, there not." "Ok" he ran into the forest and came back as a wolf. I climbed on him. I didn't hurt that much luckily but Jake was still careful. I climbed off and limped inside.

"Hello?" I called, they ran out looking as white as ghosts. "Nessie!" Kim ran up to help me. "I'm fine! Just a little broken leg that's all" Jake ran in. He took Kim's spot and sat me down on the couch. Emily grabbed me a towel for my neck.

It was done bleeding so I just clean it up. Jake looked as pale as me. "I'm fine" I said and kissed him. Some of his color came back. Matt finally came out of the room. "Wait, if you're a vampire how do you bleed?" I laughed "I'm not a full vampire like my family, I'm a half vampire, a…. Hybrid"

Jake laughed because my voice went funny on the word. "So how do you fight vampires?" "The same as any vampire would, it just makes me the little guy." The rest of the pack ran in and Kim, Emily and Matt finally calmed down.

"Wooh! Nessie, I think you need to go to the hospital" Seth said walking in. "For the millionth time, I'm FINE!" I yelled. Everyone laughed. "You must be," said Quil, "Because you still have your attitude" I glared at him. "If this stupid leg was working you'd be a dead man!" "Exactly why I said it now!" he said walking into the kitchen.

Jake put his arm around me and I shivered, not realizing how cold it was in here. He saw I was cold and pulled me in closer. My eyelids got really heavy 'I can't sleep now' I kept say to myself but It didn't work, I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in my room with My mom sitting there staring. "Creeper!" I called and she laughed. Then everyone was there in a instant. "I'm glad your ok" said rose. "Ok, really, your as bad as the pack" rose stuck her tongue out, I giggled, "I am F I N E"

I sat up and started to stand up and there was an air cast on my leg. I glared at it for a moment then stood up. "You guys should have made me a bigger room if you planned to all be in it at once." I went to my closet then Alice lunged. "Not in your dreams Alice!" I called sweetly. I grabbed a t-shirt and some carpi's and ran into my bathroom because no one can get the fact that I don't like to be the traveling road show.

My dad laughed at that. I came out and walked down the stairs. "Carlisle?" "Yes?" "How long to I have to wear this space boot for?" he chuckled "2 days" "Blahh" I walked into the kitchen and everyone followed. "Ok guys, it's like you've never seen me walk before, what's up?" I sat down in on of the chairs. "Well, we just want to know what happened" said Emmett. "Really? Didn't the pack tell you?" "They don't know Nessie" "I thought I told them"… didn't I show someone? "No you didn't" my dad said.

"Ohh, ok. Well the Pack left to fight the other Vampires and I stayed to keep the others calm then one broke the door down. I sent the humans in the backroom. And lead him outside, fighting him heading back to the clearing, I ripped him apart about 10 feet away and Jared went and got the pieces and burned them then Jacob brought me to Emily's to check on the others." I paused, standing up, "The End!"

I walked out of the room and most of them seemed satisfied with that story but my Dad followed me. "What about Jane?" "You know?" "Yea, her scent is in the forest" I put my hand on his cheek and showed him everything. "Did Sam kill her?" "No, I think she ran away" "Ok" he walked out too. I just sat there thinking about this crazy week.

"Dad?" I called, he reappeared in the doorway. "Yes?" "Do you know why are they all coming now?" I didn't need to explain the question because he could read my mind. "I don't know Ness, all of the vampires in one week? All I know is there after you." "Liar" "Renesmee!" "It's because of the law Dad, Jane even said it, the one you 'Forgot' to tell me about." His eyes went wide.

"Why didn't you tell me?" "Nessie…" He said in the voice he did when I was a baby about to hear bad news. "Stop it dad, just tell me please!" "The law came out when you were young and we didn't want to worry you about it" "Didn't mean you can't tell me before now when there coming to K I L L me" "I'm truly sorry" "It's ok dad, just please stop with the secrets" "I will Nessie, I will"

"Hey, where is Jake by the way?" "Patrol" "Ok, can I take the Volvo? I can't run in this thing" He laughed. "Ok, but be back soon" 'thanks' I thought as I ran out the door, but it was more of a hop with this boot on. I jumped into the drivers seat and was thankful it was my left leg I broke. I drove to LaPush and left the car in the beach parking lot. I walked to the Border and sat on a log. Someone will be by soon.

About 15 minutes later Leah came. She ran and phased, coming back laughing. "Hey! Don't diss the space-boot!" but I started laughing too. "How long with you have that… thing on." "2 more days" I glared at it. She chucked again. "Be happy it's only your leg" "Yep, only a leg and a very nice bruise on my back." I didn't want to look at it because I knew it would cover half my back. "Well, I still think it's cool you could take that leech." "Wait.. are you saying you thought I couldn't?" "well…" I stood up and started walking away and she burst out laughing because of my weirdo limping. "Hey, just cause I'm cool enough to have I giant plastic sock on doesn't mean you get to laugh. Aren't you on patrol anyways?" "yeahh…" "Go doggy, Go!" she ran, phased and came back growling at me. "You don't scare me." I put up my fists, she laughed and ran back to patrol.

I sat back on my log for the Next person to come. About 10 minutes later a giant rust colored wolf walks by, man he must be out of it to not smell me or see me. I stood up. "Jake!" I called, he turned instantly. He smiled and ran into the forest, running back in human. No shirt on of course. I walked towards him and he picked me up and swung me around. I couldn't help it, I start giggling. He set me down and pecked me on the lips. I smiled. He looked down at the air cast, I stepped back.

"See, fashion seems to get less and less comfortable. Someday soon I'm going to die from Alice dressing me." He started laughing. "I only have it for 2 days." I limp back and sat on the log. He sat beside me. I put my hand on his cheek. 'Why do I seem to get hurt all the time lately?' I show him images of all the things that have happened in the last couple of weeks. "I have no clue" he said then put his arm around me. I drop my hand.

"How often do you have patrol now?" He pause for a sec. "It's that bad?" "Yea… I have it every night." I started getting angry then calm myself down for him. "I have to think if I left everything would be better around here"


	14. School

Chapter 14 - Nessie's POV

~ 2 months later ~

I smiled back at him. I feel the sand in my shorts but I don't care, I wouldn't change this moment for a thing. I look back at the sunset and he watched me. When I turned back to him he crushed his lips into mine.

"BEEP!" Stupid alarm clock. I hit it tell it stopped and rolled out of bed, walked into the bathroom and took a shower. I found a nice pair of skinny jeans and put on a nice patterned tee. I just left my hair fall down in ringlet like normal. I put on my converse and ran down stairs.

I smell eggs once I get down there. I get to the kitchen and Esme has already put some eggs on a plate for me. I look at the clock. 7:17, still lots of time. I eat quickly. "Thank you Grandma!" I hug her and skip into the living room.

Emmett and Jasper were watching another football game. "Who's playing?" I said, sitting beside Jasper. "Carolina and Dallas" "Ok, I got to get going but tell me the score later" I hugged both of them and walked up to Carlisle's office.

I knocked on the big wooden door. "Come in" he said, I walked in and gave him a hug and then went to find my parents.

I screamed "I'm Here!" before I got to close to the cottage so I didn't interrupt anything. My dad answered the door in a pair of jeans.

"Put a shirt on!" I joked sneaking under him arm. He laughed and sat on the couch beside my mom. "First day of school, I bet your excited." Bella said. "Yes! Of course"

I looked at the clock. 8:03. Wooh time goes fast. I gave them each a kiss on the cheek and ran out to the Main house. I ran to my room, grabbed my bag and ran out the front door.

Jake was standing next to his car with Seth in the back. I ran and jumped into the passengers seat. "Hey Ness" Seth said. "Ready for your first day at school?" "You make it sound like it's the scariest thing ever." "Maybe it is? You never now" I stuck my tongue out and threw my backpack at him.

I never noticed we were already almost there. I turned to see the school. Forks High. Jake found a spot to park and everyone was gawking at his car. He was smiling, he loves it.

I jumped out and Seth threw me my bag back, but a little too hard and I fell backwards into a guy behind me.

"I'm so sorry!" I said, pulling away from him. "It's fine, you must be new, I'm Justin" "Hello Justin, I'm Renesmee and this is Jacob," I pointed to Jake in the group of car admirers, "and Seth." I punched his arm. "Owww Ness!" "Deal with it punk."

Justin laughed. "I'll see you around." I walked over and pulled Jacob out of the hands of his new 'Groupies'. "Hey!" he said. "Were gonna be late!" We walked in in our little group and everyone stared. I could hear people whispering.

"She doesn't deserve to be with two hot guys like that" "I'm gonna go pick up the tall one." I waited for the voice to come, she did.

It was a short blond in a cheerleading uniform. "Hey Sexy" She said to Jake. Me and Seth almost burst out laughing, she glared making us laugh even more. "Hello…" he said in an awkward voice. "I would love for you to take me to homecoming." she said winking. "I'm taken" He said putting a arm around my shoulders.

"If you ever decide to find a real woman call me" She stomped off and we all laughed.

I walked into English, luckily I had that class with Seth. "So you must be Mr. Clearwater and Miss. Cullen. "Yes" Seth said. I couldn't talk, the scent was overwhelming in such a small place. Seth saw it in my face and walked to the back of the class with me.

"Are you ok?" Seth asked. I nodded and put my hand on him, showing him I'm fine. He turned back to the lesson and I tried to focus just holding myself together since I have learned this many times before. The bell finally rang and we got back to the halls, I could finally breathe again.

Second and third periods went by surprisingly quick. Me and Seth stuck together and he helped me with the smell, by lunch I could finally talk like normal again.

"Hey" Jake said walking over. "How was your first classes" "ok" I said. Seth laughed. "ok? You held your breathe the whole time!" "better then biting a head off isn't it?" He shut up and Jake laughed.

We walked over to the Cafeteria and he guys got a ton of food as normal. I just got a chocolate chip cookie. We decided to eat in the parking lot. I jumped on the hood of the mustang before Seth could. He glared and leaned against the car. "Just a cookie?" Jake said. "I went hunting last night."

Then a scream interrupted us, well to the humans it was a mumble but it was like screaming to our ears.

"Don't touch me!" a girl screamed, I looked for were it was coming from. I see a couple just inside the forest. The guy slapped her knocking her down. She started crying. Jake and Seth jogged in that direction so that they didn't go to fast that the attracted attention, I followed. He kicked her.

"Hey" Jake yelled in a voice that I have never heard before. I cut around the group of guys and help the girl up.

"This is none of your business" the guys said in a deep voice trying to scare them, like that was possible. "Put her down!" He screamed at me and I ignored him. He turned to come to me. Seth grabbed his arm. "Where do you thing your going?" He stopped and turned back.

I zoned out of there conversation and back to the girl. "Are you ok?" I asked. "I'm fine." She turned and I smelt the blood. I held my breathe. "No your not, I can take you to the hospital" I see her arm, it's slit wide open, needing stitches.

"NO!" She yelled, "My dad works there, he will kill me" "Ok, then let me call my... Dad, his a doctor there. He will come and no one will have to know about it." She smiled. "Thank you" "Your welcome" I smiled back then quickly turned away to take another breathe.

"I'm Ashley" She said. "I'm Renesmee" "Cool, quiet an original name" "Yep," lik I've never heard that before, "Let me take you back to Jakes car" "Jake's?" She asked. I giggled and nodded towards him.

"ohh" she said and laughed too. I helped her though the forest and I sat her down on a log. "I'll be back" I said and ran back in towards the guys. "Jake" I said.

"What?" he said in a still thundering voice. "Keys" He tossed them to me and I ran and brought the car back to pick up Ashley. I grabbed Seth's cell off the back seat because it was the first one I saw and called Carlisle. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello Nessie, what do you need?" "I have a girl named Ashley here that needs stiches but can't come to the hospital. Are you busy?" "No, can you bring her here?" "um… sure, I'll be there soon." I hung up and put his phone back.

"Can you wait here for a second?" "Yea, just hurry" I nodded and jogged into the forest. This time I found them there talking him into leaving school for the rest of the day. "Guys?" "Yea?" "I need to take her to Carlisle for stitches." "No!" The guy screamed and slapped me. Jake started to shake and I put my hand on his chest. 'I'm fine, he can't hurt me.' I showed him, even though it did actually hurt quiet a bit. He stopped and I left.

They can get home without a car. I jumped in and drove at legal speed to the house. Carlisle met with us outside. "Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen, I'm going stitch this up if thats okay with you." "Yes" she said in a week voice.

We quickly got her to the hospital room and he cleaned and stitched it up. "Thank you" she said after words when we were getting back into the car. "No problem, I'm going to take you home now." "But what about school?" oh, I totally forgot. "I can get Carlisle to write us come notes for us being missing." "Ok"

I drove her home. "Thank you again" she said getting out and I smiled and drove away. I went back to my house and ran in the door. "What happened to her?" Carlisle asked as soon as I got in. I put my hand on his cheek and showed him.

"The guys are still with him." I added at the end. "I'll be back later." "Ok hun." he said and I ran out the door. I took the car to Jacob's apartment and ran back to find them. I found 2 wolves. There was Jacob and Seth, I knew them by there colouring. Jacob ran and fazed and ran back to me. "Where is that guy?" "Gone" he paused and looked at me.

"Did he give you that bruise on your cheek?" I turned away, I never knew there was a bruise. I decided to act dumb. "What bruise?" he raised one eye brow and kissed my cheek. "That one" I smiled then Seth groaned. We laughed. I put a hand to cuff my ear. "What's that dog?" he growled. Jake kissed me quickly before he ran off and fazed.


	15. Slap

Chapter 15 - Nessie POV

We ran to the forest behind Jake's apartment and I walked ahead well they fazed. I walked in and ran into the second bedroom, a.k.a. "The man cave." I grabbed a pop from the mini fridge and walked back into the living room. Jake was standing there.

"Where's Seth?" I said. "Leah called him just before we fazed, he had to go." "Lucky me" I kissed him and he sat down on his couch. I like it because it's huge and comfy. I have spent the night on it who knows how many times.

I sat down on his lap and laid my head on his chest. He kissed my head and looked at the bruise again. "Is it that bad?" I stand up and run to the bathroom mirror.

My whole cheek was purple and swollen. I walked back. "I didn't notice he hit me that hard." I sat back down on him. "I'm glad it doesn't hurt." I think more about it, it didn't hurt but it does now. He kissed my other cheek then set me down beside him so he could get up. I take a sip of my pop.

He walked into the kitchen. "Hungry, I would have never guessed!" I laughed and followed him. I hop up on the counter. "Yep, Emily is out of town tonight so I have to fend for myself." I laughed because he can't cook anything, ever.

I jumped down and start grabbing stuff out of the cabinets. I put some water on to boil and grab some pasta sauce and a box of spaghetti. I set them down and Jake kissed my head. "I don't know what I'd do without you" he said. I smiled and he hugged me.

I pulled away and put the pasta in. I stirred it and let it cook and finished draining it and all that and Jacob disappeared. I finished making it and put a little in a bowl for me then put the rest of it in a salad bowl for him. "Food's ready!" I said but he still didn't show up.

I sat down at the table and started eating mine, then he came back though the kitchen door. "Where were you?" "Nowhere, just wanted to see the last minute of the game. I glared at him.

"I really need to teach you how to cook." he laughed and started stuffing his face. I walked over to the sink when we were done, he started to walk out the door. "Hey!" I yelled. "I was joking" he said and came over. We did it with him washing and I dried.

When I finished putting the last one away he turned back and picked me in his arms. I laughed. "You haven't carried me like this since I was a baby" He laughed and kissed my forehead like he used to do back then too.

He walked with me into the bedroom and set me on the bed beside him. I put my head on his shoulder and he rapped his arms around me. I was just about asleep when the phone ring.

I jumped up and answered it. "Hello?" "Nessie, it's time to come home dear." It was Esme. "Ok, I'm on my way" I hung up. "I got to go." I said to Jacob, his face dropped a little.

"Will you pick me up for school tomorrow again?" "Of course" He smiled. I leaned down and kissed him then ran out the door. I hurried home and Emmett met me at the door.

"So you made a new friend and ripped her arm off too? Sounds like a good day." I glared at him and punched him. He flinched backwards and I went inside. "How was your first day of school?" my dad asked. "Like you don't know" I laughed and walked up to my room.

I called Sadie. "Hello?" "Hey Sadie, it's Nessie" "Oh, hey Ness, How was school?" "CRAZY, but I have to go, my dad just walked in" "awe, ok, See you later!" "Bye!" I said and hung up. "What do you want Dad?"

"Jacob didn't give you that bruise right?" I totally forgot about my bruise! " NO! he would never hurt me! You know that!" "I know, I just have to ask." "You really want to know what happened?" I put my hand on his cheek and showed him how that guys slapped me and Jake was ready to kill him. "Oh, sorry for accusing him." "It's ok, but I'm going to boot you out so I can sleep, I have school tomorrow." He laughed. "Ok, night sweetie" He kissed my forehead. "Night!" I closed my door and jumped into my pj's and my phone vibrated.

_"Hey Nessie, goodnight, love you" "I love you more then the world" "You are my world" _I smiled_"See you tomorrow" "I'll be waiting for it" _I turned my phone off and fell asleep.


	16. Bonfire

Chapter 16- Jake's POV

I roll over to look at the clock. 7:32. I have to get up. I force myself up and throw on some jeans and a black tee. I slumped to grabbed some food in the kitchen. I grabbed a salad bowl and put some cereal in it. When I finish I look at the clock. 7:48. I am so glad I didn't have any homework to finish from yesterday.

I grabbed my bag and run out to my car. I jump in the mustang and speed my way to Seth's. He was sitting on his doorstep.

He jogged over and jumped into the back. "Hey man" "Hey" He started blabbering about the guy yesterday but I didn't feel like listening.

I pull up to the Cullen's and Ness runs out. She gets into the front and smiles. "Well I can defiantly tell you guys aren't morning people" she giggled and closed the door. I looked at her cheek. She had a ton of makeup on it so the humans can't see the bruise but I still can, it covers half of her back with a ugly purple shade.

I didn't say anything and we all rode to school in silence. When I get out the group of gawkers are there again. I pushed them away this time and walked over to Nessie. The girl that was in the forest runs over. "Hey Renesmee!" She said. Nessie laughed "Hey Ashley" Nessie introduced all of us and we all walked in.

Today first period was a class with Seth, P.E. This will be a breeze. The teacher announced it was weight lifting today. I smirked with Seth. By the end of the class we both had over twice everyone else's weights without even going into wolf strength. I really like being huge sometime. We walked out into the hall after class and every other guy there was scared of us.

I found Nessie with Ashley and another guy. "Hey Justin" Seth said greeting him. "Jake, this is Justin, We met him yesterday." She glared at Seth. "Nice to meet you." I said to him. He put his arm around Nessie's shoulders. I was about to growl and she shook it off. Seth chuckled and whispered "Only slightly protective" in my ear. I laughed too.

The next class was math, our one class we have all together. Justin and Ashley left and we walked in. He put us in the back row. I find it entertaining all the people staring at me and Seth and her. We do make a unusual group.

It ended up me sitting at the window, Seth at the aisle and Nessie squished in between. I felt bad about that but she seemed happy anyways. The whole time I didn't hear Nessie take a single breathe. We talked with her showing me her reply's to my whispers instead. She can talk with the smell but I would do anything to make it easier for her.

We walked out into the after class and I was happy to hear her start breathing again.

The next class was biology, with Nessie. We were lucky enough to come to the class on video day. Neither of us had to pay attention to the lesson, so we started whispering quietly so the humans couldn't hear. "So do you like school?" I asked her. "kinda…. not the learning part" she giggled. "I don't know why you would want to come back." I laughed. "It's a simple reason" I put my hand on her leg under the table. "You" She smiled and turned back towards the movie to pretend to pay attention.

The class went by quickly and the next class I had alone, she had English with Seth. I had a spare.

I was happy about that because I got to go and get some non-cafeteria food for lunch. I went to McDonalds, ordered a ton of Big Mac's for me and Seth and got some fries for Nessie.

I pulled into the parking lot to find them standing it the spot I had parked before. Nessie jumped in the passengers side and put her bag down, grabbing a fry, Seth hopped into the back and started chowing down with me. Nessie finished her fries and started doing the homework they got from English, it didn't take long when you know everything from before.

"Shouldn't you be doing your homework too Seth?" I asked. He froze, Nessie laughed at him. When we had finished eating we still had 20 minutes left before the next class. I have 2 classes alone and one with Seth next. I was worried about the class alone for Nessie, I think she was too.

Seth jumped out to greet Ashley when she walked up. I think he has a crush on her. They walked to her car. Nessie finished her homework and put her head on my shoulder. Boy was she cold, I put my arm around her to warm her up. We stayed like that tell the warning bell rang.

Seth and Ashley caught up with us on our way in. I went to social's with Ashley because she was in my class. I walked in and the scent filled my nose, vampire. I ended up sitting next to a small geeky little girl and I spent the whole class trying to figure out which one was the leech.

I walked out to meet the group. Nessie came to my side. "Can I borrow our car for free period?" She asked, "Sure, where you going?" "No where, it just give me a place to" She paused "Read" I know what she ment, to get away from the smell. I gave her the keys and walked off to English.

It was funny because there was a girl for the teacher and most the other guys where gawking at her. I kept doodling a wolf on my notebook by the end of class it looked pretty real. I walked out of class.

"Hi!" said a high squeaky voice. I look to see it was the girl that sat beside me in socials. "I'm Maureen, I really would like to be your new girlfriend." She smiled and took my hand. "I have to go to class, with Seth" I said, knowing she didn't know who he was or anything but that didn't matter. "Bye" I said quickly and turned to find Seth.

He was around the corner. "Got yourself an admirer I see?" He said and laughed, I punched him and kept walking.

We walked into Spanish and the teacher went WAY overboard on the new student thing. "OHH MY! We got some new Student's today! This is Seth Clearwater and Jacob Black Everyone!" I looked and Seth as we stood at the front.

I looked for an empty seat but there was none. "Um… It appears we are out of seats so I guess you guys will have to make a group one 3 at 2 desks." She put me with a group of Nerds which talked about Star wars the whole time. It was horrible.

When the bell rang I basically ran out of the class. I found Nessie sitting on the hood of the car.

"How was it?" I asked. "Horrible. The Teacher made me introduce myself to everyone personally then the kid beside me wouldn't let me close my mouth without complaining. I think I'm gonna go hunting now." She threw her bag into the car and ran quickly into the woods. I wanted to follow her but I didn't because her throat can burn even because of me sometimes.

Seth jumped into the passenger's seat. "YES! I got shotgun!" I laughed and got in. "So, what do you want to do?" "I got to get my homework done before the bonfire so can you just take me home?" oh right there was a pack bonfire tonight. "Ok"

I drove him home and went to my apartment. I did my homework quick then called Nessie's cell. "Hello?" "Hey Ness" "Oh, hi Jake, whats up?" "Do you wanna come to the pack bonfire tonight?" "ok! That sounds way better then Alice dragging me shopping" I laughed "Pick you up at 7 then?" "Ok, see you then" "bye"

I hung up and took a shower I have to put it on full heat for it to feel warm to me. I enjoyed the warmth then got out. I got ready and went to pick Ness up.

She ran and leaped franticly into the car. "Go quickly before Alice notices I'm gone" I laugh and start going. We rode there in silence but it wasn't awkward, it was nice. When we got there we walked up to the fire holding hands. Emily greeted us.

"Hey Jake, Nessie, how are you?" "Good" I answered and sat down on one of the logs. Nessie sat beside me until Quil showed up with Claire. Nessie jumped to greet her. "Hi Claire!" "Hi Nessie!" They have always been close. Claire is now ten, she is actually older then Renesmee, It's always funny when she calls her little sis. They ran down the beach.


	17. Clot

**I am soo sorry to everyone about not updating very much lately, school has started and skating, which I knw you don't care but it takes up a TON of my time, I'll try to do better now.**

**Twilemon74**

Chapter 15 - POV

Claire started running down the beach and I followed her. She stopped once we were far enough you couldn't hear the music from the fire anymore. She sat down in front of me. I sat down too.

"So, what do you want to do?" "I wanna cliff dive but Quil won't take me." She pointed to the cliff that the guys always jump off, the highest one. "Well Claire, you know I'll get in trouble if I take you."

"No you won't! come on, please!" "Ok, but were not going to that cliff, were going to my cliff." "Your cliff?" "Yes, my cliff." Picked her up and put her on my back and ran to the smallest cliff there is.

"Jake always takes me here" I said, he used to all the time but Claire likes doing the things I do now. "Ok"

"So I'm gonna count to 3 and we both jump. 1. 2. 3.!" I took her hand and jumped.

We landed splashing a ton and I pulled her up to the surface quickly. "Again, again!" she said with almost no breathe. I laughed.

"Another time, now we have to get back to shore. She pulled herself onto my back and swam quickly to shore. When we got out Claire shook herself dry like a dog. "Learning from the guys are we?" She laughed and ran back to te party. I was soaking wet, running back shivering.

When I got back Quil ran up to me. "How could you! You took her cliff diving! OFF THE HIGHEST CLIFF!" he yelled. "Calm down!" I yelled back louder. Everyone laughed.

"We went off my cliff." I winked and I put my hand on his cheek, showing him what I told her. He sighed. "Ok" and walked away.

Jake walked up. "Nessie, your soaked." "I relised" I snuggled close to him as we sat down because it was really cold out. He laughed and put his arm around me.

"I don't think it's fair that I have to get cold but you don't." I complained "I'm almost as warm as you guys!" "Keyword there is almost" I slid away, crossing my arms in protest but I started to shiver again.

I went back. "Your lucky I'm cold right now" He laughed and kissed my head. I look and see Claire's clothes are all dry now. I relised all her running around dried them off quicker.

I stood up and ran as fast as I could all the way down the beach and back. When I was done I was dry. "Yes! It worked!" Kim laughed at me. Claire ran up to me all excited.

"What worked!" like I was gonna have a big surprise. "I am dry now which means I can do this." I grabbed her foot and pulled her up before her head could hit the ground, Quil looked like he had just had a heart attack. "LET ME GO!" Claire yelled hitting my leg.

"Emily?" I said. "Yes?" "Do you think you would need some extra meet for these dogs over here?" Claire screamed and bit me.

I lost my footing and fell with her landing on top of me. "It's not nice to bite people" "You do it all the time!" "But I'm not nice, you are, that's a big difference." I got up and looked at my leg.

"You could be a vampire with teeth like those!" I said looking at the blood. "Maybe I am one, you never know!" I jogged away acting scared and hid behind Jake. "Save me!" I joked and she ran up, chomping her teeth.

"Nope, your one your own this time" He slid away. I growled and used Seth as a shield. "Ok, vampire." Emily said to Claire "Time for dinner" she ran. I came out from behind Seth. "Saved by the burger!" I laughed and jogged up to the group.

"Wooh, Nessie, She really bit you, your still bleeding" I looked down at my now covered leg at foot. Claire giggled and Quil scolded her. I went to water to clean it off. I put some on it and it started to burn. I screamed and everyone turn.

"Forgot about the salt.." I said walking back to the log. I grabbed my sweater and started wiping the blood away but it was coming to fast. Why wasn't I healing? Jake came over.

"Are you ok?" "Yea, I just don't know why I'm not healing" I heal almost as fast as they do usually and this is just getting worse and worse. I ripped the arm off the sweater and rapped it around it.

I walked over to get and drink and the arm is already dripping with blood. "Ok, that's enough, your going to Carlisle." "No, I am not." I twisted out of his grasp and sat down again. Emily came over.

"You probably should, I don't know why you would be bleeding like that's over a little bite." I look down and see the trail of blood I have left over the beach by now. It looked like a murder scene.c"I'm starting to think that would be a good idea."

I look back at Jake who had a very worried expression on his face. I stood up an started to walk towards the car, but I only got about 2 steps before Jake swooped me up. I would have laughed at that but not this time. I looked at him again.

"What's wrong?" "Nothing" "Stop it" "Stop what?" he said in a blank voice. "lying to me" I jumped down and started walking by myself. I knew there was something he wasn't telling me. He just followed me.

When we got to the Parking lot I walked straight past his car and started walking down the street. I was thinking about running but my leg did hurt a ton. I looked down and looked back at the trail of blood I left. I kept going until I saw Charlie.

I practically dove into the bush and stayed there tell he left. I kept going until I started to get light headed and dizzy. I sat down on the side of the highway know exactly what was happening, too much blood loss.

WHY ISN'T IT CLOTTING!

The world started to spin faster and faster until it went black. All I could think of is how Edward's going to kill me.

When I woke up I was still there. Maybe no one found me. I look at my leg, it finally stopped!

I stood up and started to walk again. I didn't know what time it was, but I knew it was during the day because the sun was up. I am pretty sure right now I will be grounded forever from this. I kept walking tell I crossed the boarder and My family was waiting.

"Renesmee!" my dad picked me up and carried me to Carlisle. He checked and rapped my ankle. He had told me that I had cut an artery so every time it tried to heal more blood came and stopped it, and when I passed out the blood slowed down so it did heal.

I got into the Volvo with my parents ready for the questioning. "what happened?" It was my mom. I told them all about the playing with Claire and everything. Then I knew what was coming. "They why were you walking home?" It was my dad. I decided it's easier to show then tell so I showed them everything.

By the end dad looked like he was about to blow. "How did you guys know I was hurt?" "We didn't, we just knew you were on there land and waited to see why you didn't come home." I knew that in other words Jake didn't anwser his cell.

We pulled into the drive way and I got out walking to the house with mom. I went straight to my room and straight to bed, I was exhausted. I just hope that Edward didn't do anything rash well I sleep.

I laid down and started to think about one thing. Jacob.

He let me pass out on the side of a highway over a secret. What could be so bad that he would do that?

I just fell asleep after that.


	18. Lies

**ok, here's the deal. From now on I will PROMISE you I will upload a 2 chapters a week. I don't know if it will be back to back or what but I will. IF NOT, I give you full permission to come to my house and slap me and tell me I'm doing a horrible job.**

**Twilemon74**

Chapter 17 - Nessie's POV

I woke up at 4:00 in the afternoon. What day was it? "Friday" my dad answered from the living.

I got up and changed into some jeans and a t-shirt and ran down stairs to meet Carlisle at the bottom, who was waiting for me it looked like.

He took me down stairs and checked the bite. "Maybe she was part vampire" I joked and he chuckled. When he was done I walked back upstairs and realised how much my throat was burning. "I'll take you hunting" said dad but I didn't want too. "No, I want to go alone"

"But what if something happens?" It was Esme this time. "I'm pretty sure there's nothing that can scare me out there." I ran out the door before anyone else could complain.

I walked threw the forest tell I got a scent and my instincts kicked in. I went and pounced the buck and dug my teeth in quick. Even though I have to kill them I don't like making them suffer because of it. I finished and discarded the remains and started walking again. Next scent I got was bear, grizzly to be exact. Emmett would be jealous. I went after it and trapped it. It lunged at me and I leapt over it attaching to it's neck. It went down fast. After that my throat finally stopped burning.

I got up and ran to my tree. I hadn't been there in quiet a while. I climbed up to the top and looked out across the forest. It was beautiful up here. I remember the first time I came up, Jacob and me where playing tag so I went up the tree and stopped here because of the view. I sat down on a branch and just watched the sunset. I love it here.

After it got dark I decided I better go so my parents don't worry. I climb down and started walking home. I started walking and I could smell Jacob following me. I stopped. "You would be a terrible spy" I called at him. He ran up, still with that blank expression on his face.

"How's your leg?" "Better now" "Did you get home alright? I mean after the bonfire?" I rolled my eyes and started walking again.

"If you call passing out of the side of the highway from blood loss alright then yes." He grabbed my arm. "I'm sick of this lying that everyone's doing, I can't take it anymore." "What?" "Your M.." "NO!" it was Edward. He tackled Jake down.

"STOP IT!" I screamed. "I am so sick of being lied to by everyone I know. I'm... I'm..." I couldn't think of a word to explain what I wanted to, so I just went to the first on that came to my mind, "leaving"

I turned and ran as fast as I could go south. I am faster then my father at full speed but Jake can out run me so I pushed myself harder. I ran until I couldn't anymore. My legs collapsed underneath me. I laid there for a while and slept until I was strong enough to stand.

My throat was burning when I got up so I hunted. 3 deer later it was gone. Then I went to find civilization.

I found a sign on the side of a dirt road. _"40 km tell Trujillo, Equador". _Man I can run. I went to a river and drank.

I sat on a rock and put my head in my hands. "I have to go back." I said to myself. I don't want to run anymore so I just walked. I walked slowly down the road again. After a while I started to run again, but not in the racing way I did last time.

I jogged and stopped in Mexcio city for the night. I defiantly regret making that decision of stopping here now.

I ran and stopped in Alameda Central Park because it was a tree covered area. I slept tell just before sunrise thinking I need to get out of the city before the sun rises. I got up and started jogged though the park when I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Hello Renesmee, where are you going?" I turned, it was Nahuel. "Home actually" I said in the nicest way I could at the moment, Don't get me wrong, I like the guy anf all but I'm really not in the mood for a nice chat right now. "But why don't you say with me for a day, I'm sure they won't mind." "Actually, I have to go for other reasons too, but it was nice talking to you, good bye"

I turned to start running and he grabbed my wrist. I tried to shake his grip off but couldn't.

"You really have grown up into a beautiful woman Renesmee" He looked at me the way my dad looks at my mom, It scared me. "Thank you, but I really must be going"

I took my hand back and turned but this time he put his arm around my waist like Jacob does. "Let go!" I screamed. "But Renesmee, I love you, we could be perfectly happy together." I turned to look at him. "Never" I spat, glaring at him. "let me go" I said calmer this time, trying to not act like a baby. "But why, I will never see you again if I do."

I chucked. "Yes you will, just as a friend like always." "Exactly my point" He picked me up and started to run with me. "Please, Don't do this! You will regret it." "Any time I get to be close with you I don't regret"

I went silent, trying not to cry. He took me to an abandoned building, just outside of town. I looked around for a phone or anything I could use to get my family, Jake. I was strong but he could over power me easily, I needed help. I turn my head to where he was walking and there was a romantic (Or at least supposed to be) dinner and a bed with rose petals on it.

I do not like where this is going.

He put me in the chair. I looked across the table. There it is! A phone on the opposite side of the building. I quickly turn my head like I saw nothing, but I keep planning how to get to it in my head.

I look down at a glass, it was full of blood, but not animal blood, human. It made me want to gage when he drank his. "Aren't you thirsty?" he asked, wondering why I hadn't drank it. "not at the moment" I flickered my eyes at the phone again. I figured out how to do it now.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could have a glass of water?" "Anything for you my dear." He smiled and walked into the other room, I ran to the phone, dialled the number and put the volume on 0 so he couldn't hear them talking. I said to the phone in whisper "Help me" I walked back to the table and started a conversation with him to give them details.

"So Nahuel?" "Yes?" "Why are you in Mexico City?" "I was following you my dear" He smiled a loving smile that made me cringe. "But then why did you take me to this abandoned lot outside of the city?" "Because in the city people could find us, like your family, or that Mutt" I hissed at that word under my breathe.

I blabbered for ever about random stuff. I drank my glass of water and stood up. "I am done now, are you?" "Of course my dear" Will he stop calling me that!

He took me to the bed and rapped his arms around me like Jake does, but I don't like his arms, there cold and hard, not even in way loving way like my family's. All I could think about was that hopefully someone getting here soon.


	19. Tears

Chapter 19 - Jake POV

I was running full blast. I should have never let them convince me to let her go and calm herself down. I should have followed her. But no, that stupid leech has her and is trying to make her love him. My Nessie.

I shook my head to stop the thoughts so I could focus on running. I running harder then I though I could, I ran with the Cullen's to start but now I am easily 10 miles ahead. I ran until just outside the city and stopped, letting my nose take over.

I walked for a bit and caught the scent. It was the wonderful scent of Nessie tainted with that awful rank of bloodsucker. I ran full blast to find the building, clearly abandoned, where the scent was coming from.

I busted through the door to find him holding her on a bed with what is left of a 'Romantic' Dinner. Though the look on Nessie's face looks that it was the worst night ever. I ran to him and crashed into him, sending him across the room. Nessie went flying too but she landed easily on her feet.

She ran out the hole I made coming in. I went back to Nahuel. I threw him around some more well he talked. "she doesn't love you, you know. She never will, she loves me." I cringed at that thought " You saw her with me tonight, She loves me" Then the Cullen's ran in.

"She will never love you Nahuel" Bella growled. Edward ran up for Nahuel and I let him take him, I turned and ran into one of the abandoned rooms and fazed back, throughing my cut-off's on. I ran out to find Nessie curled up in a ball just outside the building.

"I'm sorry" she said looking up at me, her eyes were red and puffy, showing she had been crying. The sight broke my heart. I sat down and pulled her in my arms, she was freezing from Nahuel holding her. She snuggled into my chest and sighed.

"He just kept saying I would grow to love him, That would never happen." I couldn't help but smile at that. She smiled back at me and I kissed her forehead like when she was little. She shivered and I pulled her closer. Right then I realised that she had done this all over the stupid moving secret. They have to tell her soon.

The rest of them ran out. Nessie pulled away to them but I followed her. Everyone there was hugging her and 'crying'. After a while she pulled away. "Now, I did not just go though all that to be whisked away home and everyone to keep lying to me. So tell me what's up or I think I might just stay here."

I cringed, I wouldn't let that happen. "well…" Bella said quietly. "well what?" Nessie said impatiently. "We are moving" Emmett said from the back round. "What? No, I will not leave forks." "Renesmee, everyone is starting to notice we aren't aging, it's time we go" announced Edward. "ok then, have a good trip"

"What?" Bells said, in disbelief. "You are coming at that's final!" yelled Edward after that. Nessie must have thought something that made him mad. "Ok then, have a good life" She waved and took off north. Everyone ran after her but she was faster then all the Cullen's, and effect of having blood already built into her. I went after her while they went back to pack. I caught up after a bit.

I stopped her and whined. She sat on a log while I went to faze. I jogged back to find her crying. I took her in my arms. "Nessie, what's wrong?" I asked quietly. "Everything" she said and put her hand on my cheek. She showed me all the times with the pack, Claire, Emily, Sadie, Dakota. And then us, at the beach. Then it all went black.

She took her hand away and put her head in her hands. "Nessie, It's not like there going to disappear, I am pretty sure you will be able to visit." "I know.. But I can't leave"

She showed me all the times we used to play in the field and at the beach, then in the forest, and then she showed me disappearing from her. I felt instantly sad. I am trying so hard to be strong for her but it is killing me to have to let her leave, but I can't leave my pack.

We stayed like that tell the sun went down. Then I just carried her home on my back. I can't imagine living without her. When we got close to her house she jumped off and I fazed back.

Then she reached up and kissed me. It started gentle and sweet and then it got stronger and stronger. I played with her curls while we kissed. She pulled on my hair.

But I had to pull away, I hated it but her parents will kill me if I don't get her home soon.

* * *

**I'm truely sorry if you didn't like how I continued that conflict with Nahuel. But still if you didn't, don't fright because I'm about to throw in a BIG twist for yea.**

**Twilemon74**

**P.s. I am sorry about chapter 17 and 18 being misslabled they are the right chapters, I just put the wrong number on them.**


	20. Badbyes

**Sorry about this chapter being so short, I promised to get one up by the end of the week, but I had a bit of writers block, so this is all I came up wityh, I promise next time there will be more. Thanks!**

**Twilemon74**

Chapter 20 - Nessie's POV

~ a week later ~

I barely survived the night without breaking. I can't believe that he'd decide to leave his life for me. I didn't sleep at all.

I laid in Jakes arm's all night but couldn't sleep a wink. I laid there tell 8 am but I couldn't take it anymore, I snuck out and sat in my tree again, hitting shuffle on my Ipod.

This time it was Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy. I just started crying, everything possible in the world that's bad is happening to me now.

I buried my face in my hands. I just never thought this would happen this soon. Then it suddenly became warmer and then I felt arms around me. I wiped my eyes and stopped. I looked up at him. I saw sadness in his eyes too.

"Jake" I said and hugged him. "Why are you doing this, leaving your life?" "Nessie, I can make new friends." "You can go without me without me compared to without your life. I can't take you away from everything, I just can't" I looked down, my voice shook at the end and I feel like I'm about to burst out crying again.

"Messie" I looked up at him. "You are my life, None of that matters compared to you" I hugged him "I can't think of a reason why I would deserve you"

"Existing" I laughed and jump down, wiping my tears away. "I still don't see what you see in me" I start walking and he jumps down and caught up with me, "Ness" He turned me. "I owe you everything"

I was about to reply back but he slammed his lips into mine. I smiled and he started to exploring my mouth, It felt amazing. I pulled away quickly grabbing his hand.

I started running towards the reservation. I took him to Emily's and Sam's place. Everyone was there.

I hated this, good bye never seem to be 'Good'. Might as while call them bad-byes already.

I got tackled by the guys on my way in, that was entertaining. I got up too see all the girls crying, I felt really bad about it. I hugged them and tried to tell them that I'm not dying or anything but they ended up crying more and getting laughed at by the guys.

They all hugged me and squeezed me tell I couldn't breathe anymore. "I hate to say it but I have to go" I said frowning. Everyone joined me in one finally hug that ended with me gasping for air. I waved goodbye and Jake did too. I didn't notice what Jake did to say goodbye but I didn't want to, I feel horrible about taking him from everyone. And taking everyone from him.

We ran back to the house at a pace slower then usual. I forgot I have to pack. I ran in the house.

"No you don't" My dad countered. "No Packing?" "Nope!" Alice ran up "I got everything for you new and Jake too" I rolled my eyes.

'Shopaholic much!' My dad burst out laughing and Alice turned to him. I used the moment quickly to run up in my room. I needed to get one thing.

I ran up and grabbed the picture off my desk and looked at it. It was a picture of me and the pack when I was '5' at the beach. Everyone was having a awesome time. It's in a wooden frame that Billy got me for my '6th' birthday party. I grabbed it and looked at my room for a last time, I waved good-bye (no matter how corny it is) to it and ran down the stairs.


	21. Excitement

Chapter 21 - Nessie POV.

I ran out to see the cabs. We were taking them to the Airport because the cars are already gone. I really wish they would tell me where we are going but there intent on making it a surprise. I just know that we have to get on a plane to go there.

I walked over to Carlisle because he has been organizing everything lately. He finally talked when everyone was here. "So, listen up everyone" He annouced. I loved how everyone respected him in a way that he didn't even have to raise his voice for them to listen. My dad nodded at me and smiled, agreeing with me.

"Ok, The first cab will be Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. The second will be Esme, and myself. Then the last will be Bella, Edward and Renesmee." I was ok with that. We already agreed that Jake was going to drive because he doesn't trust anyone with his Mustang.

I walked over to his car. I was the first one to break the silence. "I'll miss you" "Ness, it's only 3 days" I turned my head away embarrassed, but then he continued. "But I'll miss you too."

He took me into a bear hug, or I guess you could call it a wolf hug. I loved the warmth. He brought he head down and kissed my lips gently, then walked around and got in. I waved as he drove away.

I walked back to the 3rd cab. I sat in the back with my Mom. Mom and Dad were having a very quiet conversation about something that didn't really matter to me so I zoned out watching the scenery. I always do. I love the lushus green here. I can't believe that anyone couldn't.

Then I looked at the cliff diving ridge. I think my mom jumped or something like that but no one will ever tell me about before I was born. It's like there's something there hiding.

"Renesmee?" My dad interrupted, I knew why. 'you can't stop me from thinking' I said to him though my thoughts. He glared so I answered. "Yes?" "Are excited to get a new room?" I laughed silently at the question he came up with. "Sure, I just hope it's not pink"

I hate pink.

I turned back to the greenery and let sleep overcome me.

* * *

I woke up in the airplane, between Alice and Emmett. "Goodmorning sleepyhead, well it's more like goodafternoon now." I punched him in the arm. Emmett is annoying most of the time. "HEY!" he said it so loud everyone in the class looked a us. I glared at him and turned away.

"Alice?" I asked. "Yes?" "How much longer tell we get there?" "Not very long now" She smiled and turned back to Jasper. Great, I'm stuck with Emmett. We ended up playing I-spy so he wouldn't scream anymore. Man, Rose owes me for babysitting him.

The stewardess came on the intercom. "Everyone, secure your seatbelt for landing please." I did what I was told, happy I would be out of here soon. Not that I don't love Emmett, but his definitely more fun when his not bored out of his mind and stuck in a seat.

When the plane landed and we got into the airport I looked around for anything that would tell me where we were but there was nothing, at all.

I walked over to the Tim Horton's and took out my wallet. Emmett followed me. "Whatcha getting?" he asked, basicly jumping up and down. I laughed. "A hot chocolate, you want anything?" He stuck he tongue out and walked away.

I got my hot chocolate and met up with my family. They were out front with 3 more taxi's this time I rode with Alice and Jasper. Jasper covered my eyes when we got close to the house because Alice was big into surprises. I let him because I knew he would make if anyways.

He walked me out of the cab too. I had no clue where I was going or even where I was. All I knew is it was green like forks but, half the world is so it didn't help much. Then he stopped. I put my hand over his to ask him if we are there yet. He laughed "Yes." then Alice screamed "SURPRISE!" and Jasper uncovered my eyes.

I looked at the house, it was AMAZING! I ran around in once to see it all then stopped again out front. Then I went in the front door. I ran up the stairs as quick as I could until I found a door with a plaque that says "Nessie's Room" on it. I opened the door and ran in then stopped.

Oh My Gosh.

"ALICE!"

* * *

**Ok, I am going to post picture on my profile right after this so you can see the house and her room. The picture will explain the ending somewhat, Plus I'm hoping your happy, 2 updates in one day! but I really like this chapter so I couldn't wait.**

**Twilemon74**


	22. Tag Team

**Ok, don't kill me, I actually have a kinda good reason for not uploading! MY LITTLE SISTER BROKE MY LAPTOP WITH EVERYTHING ON IT! so I had to rewrite EVERYTHING, and I was ahead by a bit too. I am going to hurt her. Anyways, I'm not going to delay anymore, here you guys go.**

**Twilemon74**

* * *

Chapter 22 - Nessie's POV

Alice was there within a second. "What's wrong?"

"Didn't I tell you 'No Pink!'" I yelled.

Then Jasper came in the door and a wave of calm came over me. "Yes, but I thought.." "No, I know you thought something but I really don't care right now about that. I just want you to please get this pink out of here." "Ok.." She said sounding a little upset. I walked out to adventure the rest of the house.

The room right beside me was Jakes, but I didn't want to go in until he came here so I went across the hall to the bathroom. It was huge with two sinks and a tub in the floor. It even had a couch! I loved how open it was, and the little bit of wood made it perfect.

Next I went to my parents room. It was really open, with a balcony and everything. I walked out so my parents could go in and headed to the next room.

It was Esme and Carlisle's room. It was styled way less modern but I liked it, it fit them. I kept going.

Next was Jasper / Alice's, it should be cool. It was very simple with browns and such but it was nice and behind the bed there was a freestanding wall that hid her HUGE closet perfectly.

Then the last room down the hall other then Carlisle office (Which I'm supposed to stay out of because Alice is working her design magic to make me a new room) is Rosalie and Emmett's. It was like a beach vacation resort in a room, I liked it a lot.

I would Gladly have any of these room other then my pink princess room but It's ok, Alice is fixing. I decided to go down stairs and see the living room. I really like it, it was simple yet fancy and the kitchen pretty. It's wooden and big, which is weird because me and Jake r the only ones that eat but I know Jake will be happy with all the groceries stalked up.

I looked out the back windows to see the backyard, with a pool! I ran to my dad. "please please please please please please please!" I got down on two knees and started Begging. "but.." "Emmett will come with me?" "I will do what?" He came into the living room. "Swimming with me" "YES!" he screamed and I ran up stairs and found a bathing suit.

By the time I came outside Emmett was already ready to pounce. He grabbed me and dunked me under, holding me there. It was fun at first until I needed to breathe.

My dad came outside and screamed at him. I couldn't tell what. I came up gasping. "Sorry, I forgot you need to breathe" He said looking down. "It's fine" I dunked him quickly and then we started wrestling. After a while Jasper came in and I jumped on his shoulders to dunk him too.

It's times like this that having a house full a really old teenagers is fun.

After Jasper got away they started to tag team me. "NO FAIR!" I screamed jumping out and running out into the yard. But Edward caught me and held me for them. "TRAITOR!" I screamed at him as they hauled me away. When the sun went down Esme called them off me finally, I think they were tag teaming at me for at least an hour. I grabbed a towel and dried off then came in the house to find Esme had cooked Macaroni for me.

I ate a ton then went up to go to bed. Alice caught me on the stairs. "Where are you going?" "to bed" "No you are not in your room missy, sleep in Mine tonight" "Ok" I was too tired to disagree with her. I went to there room, got changed into my Pj's and went straight to sleep.


End file.
